SMOSH BOYS ADVENTURES
by scotsrock04
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, smut, fluff, angst, short stories about the SMOSH BOYS. Ianthony. :)
1. Waiting - angst

**Title: Waiting**

 **Wordcount: 620**

 **Author's Notes: Waiting for Ian. Anthony's POV.**

Anthony is up first. It's become kind of a habit. He gets up first, makes his bed, goes to the kitchen, prepares breakfast and then... and then he waits for Ian to join him.

The first week Anthony cared a lot about Ian not showing up for breakfast. He would drag him out of his bed, throw away Ian's blanket, turn on the lights, play loud music in the living room. Until Ian would finally show up. He would sit with Anthony at the breakfast table, he would butter up a piece of bread and slurp down his coffee. He would sit there and just be. He wouldn't wish Anthony a "Good Morning." He wouldn't say a single word. His eyes would be fixed on his food. Ice-blue eyes. Cold. Lifeless. Emotionless. His mood would vary between mild anger, hardcore rage and just being pissed at Anthony. After he'd finish his poor excuse of a breakfast, he would go back to his room, close the door and continue sleeping.

So that's why Anthony cared less the second week, only waking Ian up every second day. The third week Anthony wanted to have Ian around at least for a big Sunday breakfast. Yet since that was barely possible to accomplish with Ian having changed the locks to his room, Anthony began to eat and live alone in the big house. It seemed more empty now than ever.

It's the fifth week of Ian's silent treatment. Anthony doesn't know how it all started and why and what happened and honestly,... He doesn't care anymore. He cares for his tea, and his bowl of fruit.

Anthony's sitting on the couch, watching TV, eating his breakfast. It's 2 hours later that Ian shows up. Anthony feels Ian's eyes drilling into his side. He takes a quick peak and sees tousled hair, red eyes, untrimmed beard. Anthony can smell Ian's alcohol breath all the way to the couch. Makes him want to puke.

"When did you come home last night?", he asks.

"Four.", is the short answer. Ian's voice is rough, deep, almost inaudible. Bored even?

"Wanna eat?"

No answer. Ian just walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"There's nothing in here but your fucking vegan stuff." He slams the fridge door shut. "What the hell am I supposed to eat?"

Anthony doesn't respond. He grabs the remote and turns the volume of the TV up shutting out Ian's rants completely.

Ian storms past him. Anthony keeps on watching TV. This is the only thing he can focus on right now. Music videos. Loud music. Colors. Fast cuts that almost trigger seizures. He has finished his fruit salad and his tea. He waits for Ian to reappear. He waits. Again.

Ian comes back five music videos later with a packed traveling bag in his hand.

"Guess it would have never worked out anyway, huh?", Ian says to a completely stunned Anthony.

He doesn't expect these kinds of words from Ian. Not after all those horrible weeks of silence and desperation. Of unnoticed tears he cried in his bedroom. Of lonely hours in the big house without Ian. Of waiting for Ian to return home from his nightly trips.

Anthony can't quite figure out Ian's tone. Does he sound sad? Or defeated? Angry? But there's no more time to answer, or to react. His silence has said it all.

"See you around, Anthony."

With that, Ian walks past Anthony, opens the front door and … he is gone. Just like that he vanishes from Anthony's life.

Anthony doesn't stop him. His heart feels lighter, no more burden on his shoulders, no more weight that is dragging him down. No more waiting for Ian.


	2. Downpour - NC17

**Title: Downpour**

 **Word count: 1920**

 **Author's Notes: NC-17. Secks. Smut. PWP. Yes, I did it. :X No special POV. Switching back and forth.**

Anthony is woken up by a loud noise. He flinches, clutches one hand to his bare chest while the other one instinctively reaches over to his left. When touching familiar skin, he exhales relieved. He sits up slowly. What was that noise? It sounded like... thunder? Anthony looks outside his window. It is actually raining in Los Angeles. And not just a few drops, it is pouring down, waterfalls streaming down from the clouds above. Lightning. Anthony counts. 1...2...3...4... Thunder. There it is. The storm is not quite there yet, but it's close. It's loud, though. He looks over to Ian again, messy hair, designer stubble, his bare chest and back visible while the other half of his body is covered up by the blanket. Anthony shakes his head. Unbelievable. That man has a sleep so goddamn deep, it sometimes pisses Anthony off. He wishes he would have that kind of deep sleeping beauty sleep.

He punches his pillow slightly and lies back down, moving closer to his lover, and lays his arm around Ian's waist. Ian's lying on his belly, sprawled out, fast asleep. Again. Un – fucking – believable.

Anthony closes his eyes, breathing in Ian's scent. His hair smells of peach shampoo, so sweet and fruity. He smiles, giggles almost. Ian protested at first. He didn't want to use Anthony's hair products pointing out that they smelled way too... feminine for his taste. Anthony tightens his grip a little,... and that is when Ian opens his eyes sleepily.

"What is it?"

"No fucking way. This woke you up? Are you punking me right now?" Anthony's face shows nothing but pure disbelief. "The world is fucking ending outside and you sleep on as if nothing, but when I hold you a little bit tighter than usual you wake up?"

Ian just shrugs, closes his eyes again and snuggles his head into his pillow, getting more comfy.

"Uhm... hello?", Anthony interjects.

"What?" is the mumbled question.

"You'd rather cuddle with your stupid pillow than with me?"

Ian smirks, eyes still closed.

"Your chest is kinda...it's too hard."

"Excuse me?", Anthony gasps. This cannot be left unpunished. It takes him one quick movement and he's on top of Ian. "Say that again, bitch!"

"Hey, get off! You're heavy!"

"And now you're hinting that I'm fat!"

Anthony starts tickling Ian, attacking his sides with as many pokes as possible.

"Stop it! Oh my God, stop! I can't breath!", Ian's shouting in between laughs, trying to break free under Anthony, but failing. "Okay, okay, I take it back! You're not fat, and your chest is super fluffy! Now STOP!"

Anthony ends Ian's tickle torture and instead begins to kiss Ian's spine, working his way up to his shoulder blades. A peck here, a lick there, a soft nibble on Ian's neck and he hears a moan escape Ian's lips.

"Fucking tease."

While covering Ian's back with kisses, Anthony's hands glide up and down his sides, going smoothly over his back, shoulders and finally arms. Reaching Ian's hands he entangles their fingers together, holding Ian down, while he starts grinding up against his lover's ass.

"You know... I kinda wanted... to sleep.", Ian whispers in a low and raspy voice, his desire to be as close to his boyfriend as possible increasing with every second.

"Yeah... Nope. I'm not letting you fall asleep aga..."

He is interrupted by the blaring rumbling of the thunder, which is even louder than the ones before. Both men are startled by it at the same time and look in the direction of the window.

"Wow. It's really...like... stormy.", Ian remarks.

"Yeah. Woke me up."

Ian wriggles out of Anthony's grip, taking advantage of Anthony's attention break, and turns on his back, facing his lover now. He embraces Anthony and rolls him over, gaining a surprised squeak from the taller man, and finally ending up in the position he has been longing for. He lets his body hover over Anthony, watching him blush, lips slightly parted, eyes half closed, seductively.

"What are you gonna do now?"

Ian leans in closer, his lips inches away from Anthony's right ear.

"Fuck you."

Ian feels Anthony shiver.

"Fuck you hard."

Anthony's almost inaudible whimpers shoot right into Ian's crotch, making him hard almost instantly.

"You feel that?"

Anthony nods.

"Gonna make you scream so loud." He peaks towards the window again, rain hammering against it. He smirks. "No one will hear your screams given the current weather conditions."

"Fuck...Ian...Please...", these are the only words Anthony can form in his head right now given the heat and lust that is building up in him.

"Did I allow you to speak?" He gives Anthony a hard, serious, very dominant look.

Anthony shakes his head, staying silent.

"Good boy."

Ian takes a hold of Anthony's hands and leads them above Anthony's head. The taller man understands what is expected of him and leaves his hands up there, not moving them. Ian smashes their lips together, his tongue invading his lover's mouth, devouring him completely. Anthony moans and whines quietly against Ian's mouth. The blue-eyed man breaks the kiss and trails a line of licks and bites down Anthony's jawline, neck, chest, stomach. Reaching his lover's crotch, he quickly looks up. Anthony's face is flushed, eyes closed tightly, his tongue licking his lips where Ian's lip have been just seconds ago. Ian's hands wander up Anthony's thighs earning more moans and shivers from his boyfriend. He slides his fingers under the elastic band of Anthony's dark blue boxer-briefs and with one quick movement slides them down, freeing Anthony's rock hard cock. Ian licks his tongue along Anthony's cock, from the shaft to the tip, swirling it around, already tasting some precum. He never breaks eye-contact, watching Anthony closely, who still has his eyes closed, his breathing having increased, his whimpers getting louder. Ian doesn't want to tease him any longer and swallows Anthony's length with one swift movement. Anthony inhales sharply, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God, Ian!", he cries out.

He knows he's not supposed to speak but he can't hold it in any longer, lust vibrating through his whole body. He is in no control of anything. His hands wander to Ian's head, grabbing his hair and shoving his cock deeper into Ian's mouth. His hips are moving on their own, thrusting, speeding up the pace. Ian gags slightly but because Anthony is holding his head tightly in place, he at first cannot free himself from his lover's grip. Finally, he is able to grab Anthony's arms, stopping his drive, and then moves upwards, coming to a halt above Anthony's face.

"What the fuck?" Ian glares at Anthony. "Where you actually fucking me?"

"I...I'm sorry...I was just so... And you were so..." Anthony falls silent, mesmerized by Ian's flushed face, his red cheeks, his tousled hair, his half-opened mouth.

"I was so... what?", Ian asks. He works on his trunks, shoving them down and throwing them to the ground. His right hand reaches then over to the nightstand to pull out a condom. He rips the package open with his teeth.

"So...hot.", Anthony breathes out.

Ian holds the open condom package out to Anthony.

"Put it on me."

Anthony follows the orders he is given.

"Spread your legs. Wide."

Ian takes two fingers and shoves them violently into Anthony's mouth.

"Make 'em moist."

Anthony sucks at first, hard, then begins to build up saliva, covering Ian's fingers completely. When they are soaked in his spit, Ian takes them out and begins to prepare his lover.

"You don't deserve this kind of treatment, actually. 'Cause you didn't follow my orders." One finger in. Gasp. "But I also don't want to hurt you." Ian's voice is softer now, more loving than before. Two fingers. Whimper. "I love you." Three fingers. A loud moan. Which is cut off by Ian's lips covering his, sucking on them, caressing them with his tongue, biting gently.

Ian positions himself in front of Anthony's entrance and slowly pushes inside his lover. Anthony's finger cling on to Ian's back, leaving dark red marks. His eyes are shut tightly, teeth clenched. Ian frowns worriedly. He's really not the dominant kind of person. Instead, he's the kind of person who feels bad when they make love, for hurting Anthony over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Anthony.", he whispers his apologies into Anthony's ear, holding him tightly while trying not to move for a moment so that Anthony can adjust, making pleasure out of pain.

"It's okay, I'm okay.", Anthony reassures and runs his fingers gently through Ian's already messy hair.

"I'm gonna move now.", Ian warns and slowly pulls out again, hearing Anthony gasp and groan in pain again. "Oh God, Anthony, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

He hides his head in Anthony's chest and is already considering to end this sex session when he feels Anthony's hands on his ass, grasping it tightly and pulling Ian back inside. Ian glances at Anthony and sees a smile on his lover's face. He kisses him gently, then more fiercely, and then Ian's hips start thrusting in and out of the man lying underneath him. Slowly, at first, earning now loud moans and groans of pleasure, lust and desire from his partner. Thank God for the storm which is silencing Anthony's cries of pleasure quite well. Ian increases the speed, making his boyfriend scream even louder. They are completely intertwined, skin on skin, sweating, heating up their bodies with every thrust and movement. Ian holds on to Anthony while Anthony is digging his fingers into Ian's flesh, not wanting to let go, not wanting Ian to stop.

"Fuck... Anthony... You're so beautiful... I could come only by looking at you..."

Nothing can describe the emotions that run through Anthony's body right now when he hears Ian saying these words. The love he feels for Ian... they feel for each other... is simply overwhelming him. He gives into his feelings and screams out Ian's name, louder than his moans before, and he comes hard, unloading himself against Ian's stomach. Ian, seeing this amazing scene play out in front of him, starts thrusting faster and harder into Anthony's body.

"Anthony... Oh God... Fuck!", he screams, arching his back, as he rides the intense orgasmic wave he has to thank his lover for.

He collapses onto Anthony, before pulling out of him gently. Anthony immediately covers them both with blankets and rests head on Ian's shoulders.

"You are so adorable.", Anthony giggles.

"I know.", Ian sighs.

"First acting all dominant and serious, ordering me around and then..." Anthony snickers even more.

"Yes, I know." Ian's pretending to be annoyed by Anthony's comments.

Anthony suddenly looks up.

"The storm... It's over."

"So is your orgasm... hopefully." Ian smirks. "I didn't know you could be that loud."

"Well, next time there's a storm,..." Anthony halts and rolls his body onto Ian's smaller one, his hands entangled in Ian's hair. They're nose to nose now, so close, Ian can feel Anthony's breath against his lips. "...I'm gonna make you scream. I bet I can be a dominant lover, too. Well... at least a better one than you."

"Aren't we a little bit too cocky?" Ian furrows one brow, a skeptical expression on his face.

"You'll see. Just you wait until the next downpour."

"That's gonna take like... forever! I don't wanna wait that long!", Ian complains.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll be screaming much sooner than you think."


	3. Agony - death fic

**Title:** **Agony**

 **W** **ord count: 300**

 **Author's Notes: angst, death, sadness, fire, did I mention death?**

Everything is running in slow motion. People are running around him, some are hovering over him, he feels a pat on his shoulder, someone's touching him. The noises around him are numb, as if he's deaf. There is a slight crackling sound from some fire spots a few feet away from him. A fireman is controlling it with a fire extinguisher, the whooshing sound painfully singing in his ears. The street is wet from the water that was used to put out the fires. His vision is blurry. He makes out two cars, crashed into each other, wrecked. He knows that he is supposed to know the people surrounding him, but no names come to mind. He looks around. The scene enfolding around him is pure chaos to him. He doesn't understand what happened. Suddenly something shifts in his lap. He looks down and sees a familiar face. He smiles softly, earning a weak smile in return. He runs a hand through thick, black locks. His hand comes back blood red. He stares at it in disbelief. He feels a hand on his cheek, wiping away something. He touches his face with his other, not blood-stained hand. Tears. He hasn't even noticed that he is been crying. He looks down again into dark brown eyes, half closed. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the man's forehead. Whispered words of comfort, love. His cheek feels empty again, a breeze hitting it, and he shivers. Anthony's hand has slumped down to the ground. His eyes are still half-open, yet there is nothing alive about them. Ian's sudden agonizing scream fills the scene. He breaks down crying, embracing the lifeless body of his best friend tightly. He doesn't want to hear, see or feel anything. Anthony's gone, with him Ian.


	4. Red - death fic

**Title:** **Red**

 **W** **ord count: 200**

 **Author's Notes: angst, death again, sadness, knives, did I mention death? There is no plot. This is a double drabble.**

Red. Everything is red. The white tiles are red. His black denim jeans are red. His dark blue shirt is red. Red. Everything. Is. Red. His body is slumped against the bathtub, knife sill tightly wrapped around his hand. The blade is also red. Red fluid is spilling out of his wrists. His once pale skin is red. His eyes are closed, his mouth shut, his head resting on his chest. He looks as is he's asleep. If it hasn't been for all the red. When Anthony gets home, this is the view that is gonna welcome him. He doesn't know it yet. He's outside unlocking the front door. Now he's stepping inside his apartment. He's humming. He's entering the living room. Now the bedroom. He's about to open the bathroom door. He screams. He falls to his knees beside the body. He tries to stop the red fluids from leaving the veins. He can't stop screaming. As if his cries of pain will wake him up. He tugs on his friend's body, pulling him into his lap, clenching his fingers into the lifeless arms. No reaction. So much red. Red is the only thing he sees. Everything is red.


	5. Gag Reflex - fluff

**Title:** **Gag reflex**

 **W** **ord count: 168**

 **Author's Notes: It's not fluff. It's not smut either. Something in between? :D**

Ian seemed to have no gag reflex. He swallowed it almost completely. First, he swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting its sweetness. He licked his lips, seductively. Then he went in for the whole thing, and he almost made it. Anthony watched it go into Ian's mouth, deeper and deeper and even deeper. His eyes widened, lust sparkling in them. Ian let it linger in his mouth for a while, his lips completely closed around it. And then he bit through it. Anthony inhaled sharply.

"Anthony? Something wrong?", Ian asked, his mouth filled to the rim with banana chunks. "You look kinda… flushed."

"Nope. Everything's peachy.", Anthony replied, panting a bit too heavy for his taste. _Control yourself, goddammit!_

Ian smirked. He approached his boyfriend, coming to a halt right in front of him, their faces inches away. He swallowed his banana and kissed Anthony very gently on the lips.

"Anthony?", he asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Yes?", Anthony gulped.

"Do you wanna be my banana?"


	6. Prompt: Crayon SAW2016 - NC17

**Prompt: crayon**

 **Word count: 911**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt for SAW 2016.**

"Anthony! I'm going into your room! I need a charger for my phone!", Ian calls from the hallway.

"Okay! First drawer, night stand!", Anthony shouts back, still deep into beating the TOP 4 at the Indigo Plateau.

Ian rummages around where Anthony has told him to look and finds the charger almost at once. As he's taking it out, his hand brushes some paper and he looks down. Seems to be some kind of drawing. Of a human being. A male human being. He glances at the door.

"Anthony! You want to order in, tonight?", he calls out to check Anthony's distance to the room.

"Yeah! Sure!"

Okay. Still in the living room. He lays the charger on the desk and pulls out the piece of paper. His mouth drops. It's a pencil drawing. Of a man. A naked man to be exact. Of him being naked to even more precise. Blood shoots to his head, making it turn tomato red. He has to admit it, Anthony did actually capture him pretty well. His face, his eyes, his hair are on spot. His chest, arms are bit too buff for his taste and not accurate at all, but he doesn't mind. His eyes wander lower, stomach, v-line and then – he halts and gasps out in shock.

"Oh, what the frickin' frick!", he yells out, way too loud.

"What is it?"

Anthony's voice makes him jump. It's too close. He's right. Anthony's leaning against the door frame.

"Explain this!" Ian turns around, drawing in hand, facing his friend, shooting his best angry glare at him. "What is this?"

Anthony's shocked expression, eyes wide, mouth open, makes it quite clear that Ian was not supposed to see that drawing.

"Ian… I… I… ", he stammers, yet doesn't seem to know how to continue.

"What? Can you explain this piece of shit?"

"I… I…"

"ANTHONY! TALK!"

But his friend stays silent, totally flabbergasted. So Ian decides to take matter in his own hands.

"Okay, if you don't wanna talk, then I have to tell you..." He takes a deep breath. "You messed up my dick completely!"

Anthony's can't-believe-this-is-happening-stare is priceless and makes Ian chuckle. He approaches his friend, getting really close and making Anthony lose himself in his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"I never thought, you think of me like that.", he says in a low voice.

He takes left hand of a still not moving Anthony and leads it to his crotch area.

"But I have to say, Anthony,… you didn't draw my dick anatomically correct." He rubs Anthony's hand against his more and more hardening dick. "See? It's much bigger?"

Anthony opens his mouth, it appears he has found his voice again. Narrowing his eyes, seductively, he murmurs:

"Well, I only had my imagination for this drawing." His lips come closer to Ian's. "You wanna pose for me?"

Ian's response to this question is to unbutton his shirt and take it off. His hands reach to down to his belt wanting to unbuckle it. Yet Anthony stops him by putting his hands on Ian's. He looks deeply into curious, blue eyes before slowly sliding to to is knees. Ian's leaning against the door frame now, his head rolling back, eyes closed, when he sees this gesture knowing exactly what is to come next.

"I need to take the correct measurements… to get it right.", Anthony explains in a low voice. With that he slips his hands inside of Ian's pants and pulls them down.

"Anthony… You sure you wanna do this?" Ian sounds unsure and worried. "You don't have to, if you're not..."

"You kiddin'? Of course I want to.", Anthony answers with a smile. He rubs his hand against Ian's crotch making the standing man moan and thrust his hips lightly, which makes Anthony grin even more. He starts rubbing with more pressure and speeds up the pace gradually.

"Okay, I think, I'm done measuring. Now for the visuals..."

Anthony slips down Ian's boxer-briefs and is graced with the view of Ian's iron hard erection. He treats it like a lollipop or a banana. He runs his tongue up and down, from the base to the tip, devouring Ian's sweet taste. It's so arousing to see Ian like that, horny, wanting, helpless. Anthony is holding Ian in place with his right hand while his left hand vanishes into his own pants.

"Anthony,… please…" Ian's fingers are in Anthony's dark locks, pulling, grabbing. He finally lets out a loud groan when Anthony deep-throats him. Sucking hard and fast, long, fast strokes around the base, Ian has trouble to not come at once. He wants to enjoy this as long as possible, yet Anthony doesn't leave him much of a chance. The man kneeling in front of him is playing with him, licking, his tongue seems to caress every single spot available. He suddenly pulls out, and three fast and fierce strokes later Ian comes long and hard on Anthony's face. Then he hears him moan and scream out loud, as the kneeling young man also comes hard into his pants.

Ian looks down and sees Anthony's face, covered with his load. He blushes, embarrassed and wants to go over to the drawer to get some tissues. Anthony's hand holds him back, however. He watches as Anthony's eyes lock with his while he's licking himself clean.

"Kinda sucks."

"What?" Ian gulps.

"That a drawing will never be able to capture the complete you."


	7. Prompt: Balloon SAW2016 - NC17

**Prompt: balloon**

 **Word count: 1043**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt for SAW 2016.**

"Anthony! What the hell is this supposed to be?"

The moment he enters Anthony's apartment he is surrounded by a color explosion. And it smells like rubber. Ian pushes, waves and slaps as many balloons as he can out of his way. They are everywhere. Must be hundreds and hundreds of balloons. All kinds of colors and shapes. But mostly pink.

"Where the fuck are you?", he yells out, annoyed. "And what…? What is all this?"

He still can't see Anthony throughout all the hearts and dicks. Yes. Balloons in the shape of a penis. Big ones, small ones. Skin-colored, red and, of course, pink.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Anthony's voice comes from somewhere in the far back of the apartment. Near the bedroom, actually. Ian is forced to move slowly, stepping on some balloons on his way over to Anthony, and therefore popping a penis here and there.

Finally he reaches the bedroom. But he still can't make out his boyfriend.

"Anthony, where are you?"

"I'm right here. Take three more steps." Anthony's voice is closer now than before. More balloons are being pushed away. The space around the bed appears to be balloon-free. Ian reaches the end of the dicks-and-hearts maze and then he can see him. Propped up on one elbow, lying on his side, wearing nothing but neon pink boxer-briefs.

"Hello, gorgeous.", he says, seductively, through half-closed eyes.

"What...Why...How…?" Too many questions are running through Ian's head right now.

"Well, if you weren't such a selfish little prick, you would know that today is..." Anthony waits for Ian to react. He just shrugs. "Come on, Ian! This day last year we gave each other blow jobs for the first time!"

Ian just stands there, an emotionless expression on his face. Then he bursts out laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" He slumps down on the bed next to Anthony, holding his stomach. "You seriously keep track?"

Anthony glares at him. "Yes, I do. And I am a little bit shocked that you don't."

"Well, why would I? It was just a blow job." Ian slowly calms down, facing Anthony now.

"Maybe for you it was 'just' a blow job. You've been gay for like… forever." He sits up, his head sinks to his chest, sadly. "To me it was special, because you were my first… man."

Ian stops smiling immediately, throws his arms around Anthony and pulls him back on the bed, earning a little surprised squeak. He kneels in front of him, taking off his shirt and pants, and then pulling down Anthony's pink boxer-briefs in one swift movement. He lays down on top him, covering his whole body, while giving his boyfriend a slow and longing kiss.

"Ian… what...?"

"I'm an asshole." Ian nuzzles his lover's nose. "That day was special to me, too." He kisses him again, more passionately this time. "Where did you get all those balloons?"

" ."

"Did you blow them up yourself?"

"Most of them, yeah. I had a little air pump, but it kinda ran out of air." He snickers.

"So… after you blew them up all by yourself… you think, you'll still be able to blow me?", Ian asks, voice all raspy and low from lust.

He doesn't get an answer, but what he does get is a strong push from Anthony. After having forced him on his back, he kisses him wildly, tongues clashing against each other. Anthony unbuttons Ian's shirt and the same time unbuckles his belt. His lips create an invisible line of kisses and licks across Ian's neck, chest, stomach until he reaches his v-line. He begins to suck gently as he approaches Ian's groin region. Ian inhales sharply, lust rushing through his entire body. After having unzipped Ian's pants, he slides them down and then gets rid of Ian's boxer-briefs. Ian's arching his back in anticipation, his hands dive into Anthony's thick dark locks as Anthony lets his tongue swirl around the tip of Ian's cock, tasting already a little bit of precum. He wraps a hand around the base, keeping him steady, and then slowly, very slowly, inch by inch, he takes Ian into his mouth, making Ian go crazy. His moans are getting louder and Anthony even detects a hint of impatience in them. He smirks, and shoves Ian's iron hard cock even deeper into him. Again, very, very slowly.

"Anthony… you're killing me...", Ian brings out between gritted teeth.

Anthony feels the tension in his lover's body, because the grip in his hair is getting tighter and it's starting to hurt a bit. Anthony decides it's time to stop his torture. He lets go of Ian's length, pulling out and begins to lick him like a lollipop. Up and down his tongue goes, his left hand still tightly wrapped around the base, while the other one fondles Ian's balls lovingly. And Ian? Ian is at the edge of losing his fucking mind.

"Fuck… I swear, Anthony..."

"What?", Anthony asks innocently. "Should I stop?" And he does.

"No, for fuck's sake, no! Keep going!", Ian begs.

Anthony leans down again, grabs Ian and strokes him fiercely. Ian breathes heavily, moaning, screaming out his lover's name. Begging, pleading for sweet release. Anthony smirks, finally giving into Ian's "please-and-fuck-Anthony"s. He grips him firmly and deep-throats him once again, covering his teeth with his lips, and then he begins to suck. He's sucking so hard, and so fiercely, that Ian cannot stop screaming and groaning in pleasure.

"Please… Anthony… Please…"

Anthony speeds up the pace of his head bopping, until he can sense Ian's close to reaching his climax. His licking and pumping increases. Ian gasps suddenly, his fingers cling hard into Anthony's hair, and he lets out a final long and loud moan as he comes hard into Anthony's mouth. He hears Anthony gulp, feels movement and then Anthony is on top of Ian.

"So? How was I?"

"You definitely improved since last year.", he answers, panting heavily. He showers his lover's face with sweet, little kisses. "Give me a minute to calm down and then I'll repay your... kind gesture." He smiles, but then frowns a little bit confused. "Have you been… exercising lately?"

Anthony blushes slightly.

"Well, there was this one balloon..."


	8. Prompt: Smosh is bored SAW2016 - fluff

**Prompt: Ian and Anthony film another Dramatic Reading of Fanfiction after coming out and tell the fans what things mentioned in the fics are accurate (eg, Anthony being very romantic: true, Ian cooking for them: not true etc) and they go on to elaborate a bit**

 **Word count: 763**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt for SAW 2016**

"Hey, guys! So, today we'll do something a little bit different." Anthony smirking, knowingly. "We have decided to search for some fluff fan fictions you guys wrote about us and we will tell you how accurate they really are."

"Yes, so we've picked like four short stories, we've already read through them, and we are going to tell you, which predictions or assumptions are right and which ones are total bullshit."

"Okay, so let's start with the overall opinion that we don't cook. Or can't cook."

"Well, that I can't cook. You apparently cook your vegan stuff and I just order in and get fatter by the minute."

Giggles.

"Yeah, so, sorry to disappoint you guys, but Ian is quite the chef."

"Yup. Anthony does cook his own green vegan stuff, but I make a fucking good Lasagna."

"And Ian does cook me lunch from time to time."

"Yeah, like yesterday, I prepared some tofu with vegetables, all of the stuff Anthony likes and it tasted as I might say fucking delicious."

"I didn't die, guys. No, it was really good!"

More giggles. Shoulders touching. Looking at each other.

"So, another popular opinion is that I am the romantic in this relationship and Anthony is like totally hardcore. Or that I am a total pussy and weak."

"Which makes me the dominant one. I kinda like the idea."

Flexing his arms, showing off some muscles.

"Look at me! I'm so buff! I have to be the dominant one!" Making his voice sound deep, rough and manly.

"Oh shut up, you're so bottom and sub. You are like at the far end of the food chain."

"Hey, I could totally be a top, but you won't let me!"

Pouting.

"Yeah, we tried it once. Didn't work out. You simply suck at it."

"Oh, I suck alright."

Ian turning red.

"So, where were we? Right, romantic. You or me, Anthony?"

"Both actually. We switch it up every once in a while. A few weeks ago Ian took my out on a fancy date. Candlelight dinner, suits, even a carriage. That was pretty romantic."

"And last week Anthony planned out a whole day for us. We made a trip to the beach, had a picnic there, went for a walk at sunset. That was really nice of you, Anthony. Made me feel quite special."

Ian smiling cheerfully, giving his boyfriend a loving look. Anthony smiling back.

"We're not that into the whole Valentine's Day and anniversary thing. We celebrate our relationship almost every single day. There is never a week where we are not romantic one way or another. Right, Ian? Do you remember a week where we didn't go anywhere or didn't have a special day?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a special day. It can be a special moment, or just an evening, where we're alone together. It just has to be something we can both enjoy. An evening with video games, or watching some series on Netflix. Or cooking together. It can be anything really. As long as we're doing it together and we both have fun. Those moments count, too, I guess."

"Which makes us actually sound like two dorks."

"Two dorks who are in love."

Ian pecking Anthony's cheek. Anthony's face lightening up immediately.

"And last but not least there is this rumor going around that I am bi and Ian is gay."

"Actually, we are both bi. I could be attracted to girls if I really wanted to, but right now, I'm more into dick than pussy."

Anthony flinching, looking shocked and embarrassed.

"Ian! TMI!"

"What? They wanted to know, right? They write me all weak and feminine. I just want everyone to know that I am totally manly. And, guys, Anthony is way more feminine than me. I mean… with all his hair products, and his fashion statements and outfits. You are more likely to be full-on-gay than me."

"Well, maybe two years ago. I think I look more manly now than you."

Flexing his biceps again. Lifting his shirt a bit, showing some abs.

Ian pouting.

"Yeah, okay. I get it, douche nugget. You are Superman, I am Robin. Still, just so you know, guys: I top!"

Ian grinning.

"So, I think that's it for this video. Leave us suggestions in the comments below what we should do next!"

Looking at Anthony.

"I know I will be doing after this video is over."

Wiggling his eyebrows. Anthony turning red again.

"TMI IAN!"

Ian poking his tongue out at Anthony, smirking.

"See you guys next Monday!"

"Bye!"

"BITCH!"


	9. Prompt: Sheep SAW2016 - death fic

**Prompt: sheep**

 **Word count: 1079**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt for SAW 2016**

"What have we got?"

"Male, 28, years old. Head-on car collision. He was thrown through the windshield. No belt. Obvious head and chest injuries, might be lung laceration. Abdominal bleeding. Three fractured ribs right side, two fractured ribs left side. Several severe bruises on face. Pulse weak, blood pressure 90 over 60."

"No belt? Did he cause the accident?"

"No. Drunk driver. Crashed right into them. Full frontal."

"Them?"

"His boyfriend was in the passenger's seat."

He was still sitting in the ambulance, not able to move, when he overheard them talking about him.

"Okay, let's move people!", he heard one of the doctors say, which made him snap out of his trance like state. He looked at the paramedic who climbed back inside of the vehicle with a devastated expression on his face.

"What a crash...", he mumbled.

He got out of the ambulance, unnoticed by the paramedic and watched as three doctors rolled Anthony into the emergency room. He started moving and walked behind them, entering the emergency room. He noticed that he was holding on to something. His fingers clang into something soft and tender, but also wet. He looked down and saw a white yet blood covered small stuffed sheep.

Inside the ER, there was pure chaos. People running around, screaming and shouting orders. He could hardly make out Anthony and the doctors who were with him. He saw them pushing the stretcher into a small room. He followed them, walking inside and positioning himself in the corner. The scene which played out in front of him was horrible to watch. Tubes coming out of Anthony's body, blood on his head, blood on his chest, a ruff around his neck, keeping him steady. Some machine was beeping loudly and fast. He clutched the sheep tight in his hands, pressing it to his chest.

"Depressed skull fracture with a probable bleed."

"Set up a chest tray."

"No obvious spinal deformities."

"Pressure's dropping!"

"V-fib!"

"He's crashing! Hit the button! Code blue!"

Seconds later another team came rushing inside. More machines, more tubes, more things attached to Anthony.

"Paddles! Charge to 120! Clear!"

A thumping sound and Anthony's chest jerked upwards.

"Nothing!"

"Charge to 200! Clear!"

Again Anthony's chest moved upwards.

"Sinus tach. We got a pulse! Blood pressure's rising."

"Okay, folks, call upstairs and tell them to prep an OR. We're on our way!"

And as quickly as they brought Anthony back to life they rolled him out of the room again, speeding down the hallway. He followed them, watching them get inside an elevator. He looked at Anthony. He was awake. He looked right back at him, a small, weak smile forming around his lips. The doors closed and he was gone.

He sat in the waiting room. The operation took a lot longer than expected. He heard the doctors talking to Anthony's parents. Ruptured… fractures… head trauma… He caught some words flying through the room and knew it was bad. His hands were still tightly wrapped around the sheep. The blood had dried, its fur felt hard now in some places. People came and went, some crying, some laughing. He didn't want to belong to those people who cried because they had just lost someone. He wanted to be the person who cried out of relief and not sadness because the man he loved had died.

" _I'm gonna miss you. I wish you didn't have to go."_

 _Ian's voice was sad, but he tried to force a smile on his face._

" _I know. But someone has to go, and you have to stay here and shoot videos. I'll deal with the boring business stuff. I won't be gone for long, though."_

 _They were at an intersection, waiting for the lights to turn green._

" _Here, I have something for you!"_

 _Anthony unbuckled his belt and reach backwards. He now held up a small, white, goofy looking stuffed sheep. Its eyes were looking in two different directions and its tongue hung out of its mouth, which was a fine black line._

 _It made Ian laugh immediately._

" _What is that?"_

" _That's Steven. He will keep you company, when I'm away in New York. If you're sad, then just hug him tightly."_

 _Ian took Steven in both hands, looking him straight in the eye and smiling._

" _He kind of reminded me of you." Anthony giggled. "My cute little dork." He pecked his cheek. "Love you."_

" _Love you, too."_

He wanted to say so much more. I love you. I never want to be without you. I want to be there every moment, every second of your life. Right beside you. I will never leave you alone. I want to make sure you're fine and alright and healthy. I want to watch you fall asleep beside me and I want to wake up next to you just to smother you with kisses. My love for you will never end. I will stay at your side forever.

But that had been the moment the lights had turned green. The car had started moving, and then there was that terrifying crashing noise. He remembered waking up shortly after and Anthony not being there in the driver's seat. He had panicked, he had screamed out loud. A strange smell had invaded his nose, making him almost vomit. Heat. The next thing he could remember was him sitting in the ambulance next to Anthony's blood covered body.

He looked up, noticing movement happening around him. The surgeon who operated on Anthony was talking to his parents. They laughed. They smiled. Anthony would be fine. He let out a deep sigh of relief. Then he saw his own parents running down the hall towards him. Anthony's parents embraced his parents. They were crying. They were all crying.

Anthony had a tube inside of his throat and his body was attached to a lot of different machines which helped him breathe. He watched him sleeping. He smiled.

"Anthony…" He whispered. "I have to go soon. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Where are you going?", he heard Anthony's voice inside of his head. He sounded so sad.

"I don't know. But I can't stay here with you. Although I want to." Gently, he ran a hand through Anthony's hair. "I will miss you."

"I love you, Ian."

"I love you, too." He smiled. "Don't worry, Anthony. I'll watch over you. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll be at your side. Always."


	10. Prompt: Ring SAW2016 - NC17

**P** **rompt:** **ring**

 **Word count: 1808**

 **Author's Notes: graphic, NC-17 smut, this is dom!Ian AF and sub!Anthony AF. You have been warned. Prompt for SAW 2016**

Ian wakes up, blinded by sun rays peeking through the blinds. He yawns and stretches a bit, rubbing a hand over his bare chest. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. Walking by the mirror he takes a look at himself. His hair is tousled, and he really needs to trim his beard soon. He walks back to the bedroom and lies down immediately again, diving head-first into his pillow. Way too early to be up. He opens one eye to take a peak at the man lying next to him. Anthony's on his side, facing away from him, his hands are tightly wrapped around his covers which are pulled up to his chest. His back is bare, though. Ian smiles. He doesn't want to wake him up, but he cannot resist running his index finger gently over Anthony's spine, almost hovering over it. Anthony flinches slightly but doesn't wake up yet.

Something is happening to Ian. His hear beat quickens, his blood pressure is rising, all the blood in his body is aiming for one certain spot. And it's not his brain. Anthony looks so gorgeous being like this. His skin is so incredibly soft.

 _No, I can't wake him up. That would be like… totally selfish._

It takes all of Ian's willpower to withstand the temptation to bury himself in Anthony's body. He's driving him insane. That spine… it's so beautiful. The way it outlines Anthony's back, a freckle here and there, it makes Ian wants to kiss every spot of it. He sighs deeply.

 _Well, it's not selfish if I let him be part of the fun._

Grinning broadly, he pulls back his hand and turns over to face the nightstand. Opening the drawer he takes out a little black box. He opens it and takes out a black strap-on cock ring. He has bought it a few days ago, out of curiosity, but hasn't told Anthony about it yet. He wanted it to be a surprise. Ian looks over his shoulder at his sleeping beauty. This is the perfect moment to surprise Anthony. Luckily his boyfriend is a naked sleeper.

Ian is almost completely erect, and according to the description he has found on the internet this is the best time to strap it on. He slides down his boxer-briefs and strokes himself slightly before slinging the ring around the base of his cock, snapping it closed. He continues to stroke him while watching Anthony sleep. He can see his body rising up and down, his spine moving slightly due to Anthony's breathing rhythm. Ian scoots closer to his boyfriend, one hand around his cock, which gets harder by the second, the other hand brushing over Anthony's complete back and side. He puts a bit of pressure on his touch which makes Anthony move, having notices Ian's close presence.

Ian leans over to his lover's face, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anthony.", he whispers into his ear. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"Ian...", is the mumbled and still tired sounding response. "Why are you awake already? It's like… way too early."

Ian's hand wanders up and down Anthony's spine, drawing invisible infinity symbols.

"I know. But..."

"But what?"

"I want you, Anthony."

Ian's raspy, seductive tone creates goosebumps on Anthony's body. He shifts more and wants to turn around to face his lover, but Ian holds him in place with his free hand.

"Stay like this." He places small kisses on Anthony's shoulder blades. "I have a special surprise for you."

He can't really see it, but he knows that Anthony is grinning. He nods and stays still. Ian shoves back the covers and goes on to massage his boyfriend's ass, stroking it, grabbing it, pinching it lightly. Anthony starts to moan and tilts his head back.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Ian has to control himself. The strap around his cock is slowly starting to have an effect. He already can feel him becoming harder than ever before. He buries his head in Anthony's neck, while his fingers caress his lover's ass. Anthony reaches behind him, taking a hold of his hand and leading it deeper until they reach his entrance.

"Someone's impatient.", Ian remarks, beginning to prepare his lover, putting in one, then two and in the end three fingers, stretching Anthony for what's about to come.

"Can't you tell I want you, too?", Anthony answers in a low voice, between whimpers.

Their heads collide in a loving way, Ian kissing Anthony's neck while Anthony tickle's Ian's neck with his hair, brushing against it.

"I think we need a little more help this time.", Ian says, smirking.

Anthony lets go of Ian's hand and reaches out to get a condom and the lube out of the drawer of his own nightstand. He hands the two items over to Ian.

"Hold on tightly to that.", Ian orders as he rips the condom package open with his teeth. Anthony giggles and takes it out of the package.

"You want me to put it on?"

"Yes, please."

Anthony shifts a bit to get a better look at what he is about to do. And halts.

"Ian!", he shouts out. "What is that?"

"Cock ring."

"Why the fuck would you get a cock ring?"

"To make me harder. To give you more pleasure."

Ian's eyes are half-closed, his lips parted in lust. Anthony blushes hardcore at this sight and smiles a shy smile. Embarrassed to look at Ian's desire-written face he takes over for his boyfriend, continuing to stroke him. Ian moans out loud when Anthony's hand wraps around his iron hard cock. The pressure of the ring around his cock gives him pain mixed with pleasure.

"It's really… bigger… and harder.", Anthony stutters, and Ian can see clearly now the lust shimmering in those gorgeous dark brown eyes.

When the condom is rolled onto Ian's dick, Anthony covers it with lube while simultaneously pumping at a certain speed, although not too fast.

"God, Anthony… I need to be inside of you or I'm gonna explode."

Anthony says nothing but takes Ian firmly into his hand and guides him to his entrance once again. They are back to chest when Ian begins to push inside of his lover's body. Anthony squints and grits his teeth, forcing out a loud painful moan.

"Oh God, Ian..."

Anthony's fingers dig into Ian's skin, leaving red marks, which makes Ian also moan out loud. Anthony is so tight around him, he's not sure he can take it. These are feelings and sensations he has never experienced before. And he is not sure if Anthony can really adjust to these new circumstances.

"Will you be alright?", Ian asks, teeth gritted, his head close to Anthony's.

"Yes, just… take it slow."

When he's all the way in, Ian stops moving. His hands wrap around his lover's chest, pressing him tightly against his chest. Kissing and sucking on Anthony's neck and shoulders he hopes that this will make Anthony get used to all these new feelings. He feels Anthony's body relax, the tension fades away and he's breathing somehow normally again.

"Okay. Try and pull out again."

Ian does as he is told, moving very slowly and carefully. The other man trembles with what Ian can only guess must be more pain.

"Should I put on more lube?"

"No, it's okay.", Anthony says, breathing heavily.

So Ian pushes in again, a little bit faster now than before. Anthony arches his back, as if trying to pull away, but his own hand is keeping him place, holding on tightly to Ian's body. Ian reaches around the other man's body, getting a hold of his erection, stroking it firmly. Anthony fills the bedroom with shouts and screams of pure pleasure now. This is Ian's signal to thrust more rapidly now, a little bit harder than before. He shifts slightly, changing the angle, aiming for Anthony's sweet spit. He knows exactly he has found it when Anthony suddenly starts pressing against him.

"Fuck, Anthony…"

"Ian… this.. is… incredible…", Anthony brings out, panting. "Faster. Harder."

Ian does so while pumping Anthony in the rhythm of his thrusts. The ring is now very tightly wrapped around his dick, it's putting a lot of pressure on Ian. Everything is so much more intense, he feels every single movement, every clenching no matter how small, sends down a massive wave of satisfaction down is whole body.

"Anthony… I'm not sure I can hold it back much longer..."

"Me neither..."

"You're so tight..."

"And you're so hard..."

Ian's thrust speed increases, he's pounding into Anthony's body, gaining so many moans and whimpers and shouts and screams of pure bliss and excitement and lust and pleasure. Ian joins in, letting Anthony know how much he is enjoying this right now. He's holding on to Anthony's hips now with both hands, while Anthony continues to stroke himself now. Thrusting faster now. Harder. Slamming into Anthony's body. Anthony's moans. Anthony arches his back. Anthony's skin. Anthony's spine. So soft. So beautiful. So heated up. Goosebumps on his body. So many new emotions. Anthony so tight around him. Overwhelming him. The cock ring snaps open. Ian parts his lips and screams out his orgasm as he comes so hard and intense like never before.

"God, Anthony… Fuck!"

Hearing this Anthony is captured by a wave of pure satisfaction as he comes also hard into his own hand.

Bodies covered in sweat. Pressing against each other. Heated. Heavy panting. Trying to catch breath. Kissing each other, whatever body part is in reach. Hands, shoulders, necks, arms.

Ian pulls out slowly and gets rid of the condom and the now almost forgotten cock ring while Anthony wipes himself clean with a tissue. He rolls onto his other side now, facing Ian. He scoots closer, as close as possible actually, and showers Ian's face with kisses.

"That was… intense." Ian takes a deep breath. "How was it for you?"

"You were definitely harder. I won't be able to sit down for days. So, thanks for that.", Anthony answers, jokingly frowning and punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, sorry for that." Pause. "Actually, not sorry." Poking out his tongue cheekily at his boyfriend.

They are silent for a while, Ian's arms wrapped around Anthony, and Anthony playing with Ian's chest hair.

"Ian?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Will you give me a real ring one day?"

Ian sits up almost instantly, looking deeply into Anthony's eyes.

"Yes, of course." He caresses Anthony's cheek. "You mean the world to me, Anthony. I love you so much, I can't even put it into words."

Anthony smiles at him and they lie back down. A moment of silence.

"I'll get you really nice one. Silver, with a few sparkly diamonds." Pause. "Your cock will be the prettiest in town."

"You fucking dork."


	11. Prompt: Candy corn SAW2016 - angst

**Prompt: candy corn**

 **Word count: 1657 words**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt for SAW 2016. Ian likes candy corn. I don't know if he does IRL, but in this FF he does. :P**

The highway was long and broad, a big orange sun right in front of him. It felt like he was driving right into it. He was a few miles away from Los Angeles now. Not sure how many, though, he had been driving for around an hour now, so maybe 80 miles. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away, leave the city that actually had made him so happy during the last few months. But today… Today had been different.

* * *

" _What is that?", Ian asked, walking into the kitchen._

" _A gift.", Anthony responded, not getting up from his spot on the couch._

 _Ian went over to the red box standing on the kitchen counter. It was as tall as a small water bottle, so pretty average sized, it was red and a red shimmering bow was tied around it. Ian pulled at one of the two lose ends of the bow and then took off the lid. He chuckled when he saw the content of the box._

" _Candy corn?"_

 _Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist. Anthony had tiptoed over to his boyfriend, now hugging him from behind and placing soft kisses on his neck._

" _I know you love candy corn. And you're just as sweet." Another kiss, mixed with a little bit of sucking on Ian's skin, made Ian quiver with excitement._

" _And that's why you give me a ton of it?", he laughed and turned around, his hands slinging around the taller man's neck. "Thanks. If I eat all of that, you have to roll me to the office next time." His lips touched Anthony's gently. "But honestly. Thank you. Nice gesture."_

" _That's not all that's in the box."_

 _Ian gave him a confused look, glancing at the box over his shoulder._

" _You mean, there is more candy corn under the candy corn?"_

" _No." Anthony snickered. "Here, give me your hand."_

 _Anthony intertwined their hands and lead them inside of the box. Ian flinched when he felt something soft yet solid between all of the candy. His hand grabbed the cube shaped object and pulled it out. It turned out to be a small jewel casket, its surface made of red velvet. His mouth dropped open, his body temperature rose dangerously, and little drops of sweat were forming on his forehead._

" _Well, open it." Anthony rested his chin on Ian's left shoulder watching his every move very closely._

 _Ian didn't want to open the small box. He knew exactly what was inside._

" _Anthony…"_

" _Ian, I want you. Forever and always. Through the good, the bad and the ugly. I will always love. Will you..."_

" _Stop!"_

 _Ian's sudden outcry made Anthony jump. He dropped the jewel casket into the big, candy corn filled box again. His whole body was tensed, he was slightly trembling now, tears beginning to force their way onto the surface._

" _Ian… I don't understand..."_

" _We talked about this! Remember?", he shouted, still facing the box in front of him. He heard Anthony let out a sigh. He let go of Ian's waist, took a step back and dropped his hands to his side._

" _Yes. I remember."_

" _Then why would you do this?" Tears of rage were streaming down Ian's face now. "Why would you still try and change me? After I told you I didn't want to get married! After I told you I didn't want us to go public! That I wanted my privacy!"_

" _Because I love you, Ian! I want us to live a normal life, together! I'm sick of the secrecy, sick of the walls you are building up around this relationship! Around us! I love you, Ian! And I want you! And I don't care what anybody thinks! I don't five a fuck!"_

 _Anthony sounded pleading, desperate, not really angry. Ian shook his head slightly._

" _But I do, Anthony! I care what they think! I'm not that naive and arrogant to think that everyone will accept us. I don't want them to know. I don't want anybody to know. Why can't you respect that? Why…?"_

 _He stopped speaking for a moment. He needed an outlet for his anger, so he grabbed the next best thing in front of him, which happened to be Anthony's gift, and threw it against the kitchen wall. Candy spilled everywhere and covered the floor. The jewel casket flew to the ground, opened up and revealed a silver ring._

" _Why would you try and ruin everything?"_

 _Only now did Ian turn around to face a devastated and scared Anthony. And he instantly regretted everything he had said. He dropped his head, his body loosing its tension. He took a step forward, approaching Anthony, but he had backed away, hitting the kitchen counter. Anthony didn't look at him, he just stared to the ground, at the spilled candy and the ring. Ian stood there in silence, his heart beat fastening, feeling nausea coming up. So he turned around, away from Anthony, took his car keys and left the apartment without saying a single word._

* * *

He stopped at the side of the road and got out of the car. He tried to catch some fresh air but instead he couldn't breathe. He started to panic. He reached for his inhaler and a few deep breaths later he calmed down again. He leaned against his car, dropping to the ground, his knees pressing against his chest. He cried his heart out, tears uncontrollably covering his cheeks, no intention of ever stopping.

He put out his phone, staring at the screen until finally unlocking it, touching the contact button. Anthony's name popped up at once, it was the first name on the list. The only one that counted.

 **Ian: can I call u?**

A few seconds later he actually got a response from Anthony.

 **Anthony: no**

He burst into tears again, sobbing his heart out. Then his phone vibrated again.

 **Anthony: in my car**

 **Anthony: where r u?**

 **Ian: highway**

 **Ian: around 80 miles from LA**

 **Ian: stopped at the side of the road**

 **Anthony: stay there**

 **Anthony: coming for u**

He kept looking at his phone screen in disbelief. Anthony was coming to get him. How was that possible? After he had said such terrible things? Of course he loved Anthony. With all his heart. To death. He would do anything for him. He just… He got scared. As it had happened so often during their relationship. It had been Anthony who had asked him out the first time. Who had made the first step. Who had initiated their first kiss. Anthony always wanted to stay close to him, to touch him slightly when they were working or sitting next to each other. Anthony would hold his hand when he knew they were alone, squeezing it from time to time. It had been Anthony who had invited Ian over to his apartment. He had shown him what it meant to be loved and adored.

He had loved it. Their secret moments alone together. Now that he was about to lose everything, he realized how much he really wanted to be with Anthony. To stay at his side. And suddenly he didn't care about what other people would think about them. The only thing that was important was what Ian felt for Anthony. Their love counted more than anything else in the world. And without Anthony he just felt hollow. Something was missing. Anthony's love was missing.

He looked up when he heard a car approaching. Tires screeching. The car came to a halt behind his own car. A door opened and someone stepped out.

"Ian?"

He stood up so that Anthony could see him.

"Anthony..." He barely could speak out the name of the other man when again he broke down into sobs. He didn't know he had so many tears left inside his body.

Anthony walked over to him quickly and embraced him tightly.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because…I… you looked so… I was so…" Ian couldn't form a single coherent sentence.

"Calm down. It's okay."

Anthony's soothing voice worked somehow and Ian began taking regular, slow breaths again. He looked up at Anthony and kissed him gently.

"I'm so sorry, Anthony… for the horrible things I said… I'm a coward..."

"No, listen. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into something you clearly don't want. I'm just so in love with you, Ian. I know I'm being selfish when I say this, but I really want us to be together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I really don't care about anybody else. You alone count. You matter."

Anthony's eyes filled with tears which he wiped away hastily. Ian cupped his face and kissed him again. Anthony leaned into the kiss, clinging to Ian, digging his hands into the back of the brown haired man.

"I'm sorry for running away like this.", Ian mumbled into Anthony's shirt.

"Don't ever do that again. I was really worried about you."

Anthony hugged him even tighter now as if scared that Ian might just vanish into thin air.

"I know. I won't do that again."

Anthony broke the embrace and gazed into Ian's blue eyes. The sun had colored the entire scene in orange and red, making Ian's face glow golden. It made him look even more beautiful, majestic even.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"Ask me again."

Anthony smiled. He went down on one knee, looking up at Ian now.

"I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good, the bad and the ugly. I'll always love you. Ian, will you marry me?"

Anthony reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the silver ring. Ian smiled and said yes. And this time there was no rage. No frustration. No tears. No fear of what was to come. No screaming. No throwing candy corn against a wall. There was pure bliss and happiness.

Forever and always.

* * *

 _I don't know shit about proposals. So, obviously Anthony's lines were stolen from "Forever and Always" by Parachute. :P_


	12. Prompt: Backseat SAW2016 - fluff

**Prompt: backseat**

 **Word count: 455 words**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt for SAW 2016.**

"Dear Lord, Ian, try to be heavier, will you?"

Heaving. Carrying a very wasted Ian hanging over Anthony's shoulder.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" Slurring.

Alcohol breath hitting Anthony hard in the face. Waving it away with his free hand.

"Dude. How much did you have?"

"Mmmhhh… Not much." Holding up four fingers. "Five shots." Holding up three fingers. "And four vodka tonics."

Anthony shaking his head in disbelief. Finally reaching his car. Speaking slowly and accentuating his words.

"Ian, I will put you on the back seat. There you can lie down."

"Alright." Ian nodding.

"And try not to puke in my car."

Ian giggling. Snorting sound.

"Me? Puke? I'm holding the non-puking record since 2010!"

Anthony rolling his eyes. Leaning Ian against his car. Ian immediately sliding down, going to the ground.

"Come on, Ian! I can't help you, if you're like this! At least try sitting up!"

Ian lying on the ground.

"I _am_ sitting!"

"No, you're not."

Anthony opening the door to the backseat.

"Come on, dude, get up!"

Pulling Ian into a somewhat upright position. Ian giggling. Suddenly gagging.

"Ian, if you want to puke, PUKE NOW!"

Ian holding a hand in front of his mouth. Shaking his head.

"You definitely want to, so you better do it."

Shaking his head even more violently. Suddenly stopping. Getting up hastily. Rushing towards a nearby bush. Puking.

"Well, there goes your record. Down the drain."

Anthony chuckling. Going over to Ian. Rubbing his back gently. Ian rising again.

"Better?"

"A little."

Ian slinging an arm around Anthony's shoulders. Anthony leading him once again to the car. Laying him down on the backseat of the car.

"Hold on, Ian. We'll be home in no time."

Ian suddenly pulling him closer. Hugging him.

"Love you, man. Loooove you."

Anthony lying very awkwardly on Ian. On the backseat. Not being able to move. Ian's arms around him, holding on to him tightly.

"Alright man, alright. Love you, too."

Struggling to free himself from Ian's embrace.

"Ian."

"What?"

"Someone needs to drive the car."

"Alright."

Still not letting go. Anthony smiling. Relaxing his body a bit. Suddenly feeling something… hard… against his thigh. Panicking.

"Ian… I… Can you let me go? Please?"

Ian letting go finally. Anthony propping himself up on his hands, looking at his best friend. Embarrassed. Shocked. Ian not being able to see because his eyes are closed. Breathing slowly. Sleeping.

Anthony getting up, moving backwards slowly, carefully, out of the car. Closing the door. Taking deep breaths. Getting behind the steering wheel. Driving home. Ian still sleeping on the backseat. Thinking. Ian. His best friend. Ian. With those blue eyes. Ian. With that incredible smile. Ian.

 _What the fuck just happened?_


	13. Did you say it? - death fic

**Title: Did you say it?**

 **Word count: 1.104**

 **Author's Notes: Credit to Grey's Anatomy writers for these beautiful lines that inspired me to write this. 3 Listen to "Off I Go" by Greg Laswell when you read this.**

 _Did you say it?_

This morning? No. He did not say it. Well, at least not in an obvious kind of way. He might have said it in a different way. Like complementing the self-cooked meal. Or the way he looked today. Or how amazing his script was again. Maybe he hugged him a bit tighter than usual. Held on one second longer than the hug before that. He's not sure. Maybe he didn't say or show it all today.

 _I love you._

So many ways to say it. I like you. You're a dork. You're my best friend. I love spending time with you. Here, I'll let you be Mario this time. Yes, I'll bring you some tea. Lie down. You're my soul mate. Good Night. See you tomorrow. There are also many ways to show it. Punching him lightly in the arm. Tickling him. Making him laugh. Embracing him. Touching him when they stand next to each other. Today, though, he didn't pay attention to that.

 _I don't ever wanna live without you._

He could not imagine his life without these gorgeous, blue eyes. Without that wonderful, loving smile, that lit up his dark, cold and panic filled world. He planned on telling him so often. You mean so much to me. Don't leave me. Stay. But he never seems to come up with enough courage and words to say it out loud. Not last week, not yesterday, not today.

 _You changed my life._

His life changed with him appearing. So many things. He has learned new ways how to cope with his panic attacks. How to stay calm. If it hasn't been for that dorky geek, who transferred to his school so many years ago, who knows where he would be now. He would be a completely different person. Not sure he would have liked himself. With you around, everything changes. My perspective, my behavior, my feelings, myself. When you are near me, I can do anything. I'm no longer a nobody, I'm a somebody. I want to be your somebody. I want to be your person, not for a month or a week or a day. But forever. Not just today.

 _Did you say it?_

No, he didn't say it. There might have been a moment where he could have said it. But he bailed. Again. He's beating himself up about it. Just say it. Get it over with. Get it off your chest. Scream it out loud for everyone to hear. Then you would know what I feel for you. And maybe you would feel the same way about me. And today would have been a different day.

 _Make a plan._

Later. In the evening. He will sit him down and talk to him. I will tell you everything I have been hiding from you all this time. Maybe you know already, but I doubt it. I try to act as normal and as friend-like as possible. And maybe I've become a pro at pretending. But not anymore. Today I'm gonna tell you. Everything.

 _Set a goal._

And after he has bared his soul, his true feelings, he would love him. That's it. And the time will come when I will ask you, and you will say yes, and I will marry you. And then we will continue to do what we have been doing all this time. We will work together with the slight difference that we will be together. You and me.

 _Work toward it._

And after a few more years we will settle down. We will end everything, and we will focus on us. We will move away, we will buy a house somewhere at a lake or in the mountains or at the beach or whatever. We will need only each other. And it will be just you and me. But only for a while.

 _But every now and then look around._

And once in a while we will stop and look at each other. We will not be able to believe our luck and our happiness. You will smile at me and shake your head in disbelief, and I will do the exact same thing. And we will laugh out loud. And our children will join us and ask us what is so funny. And we will tell them our story.

 _Drink it in._

And in the evenings we will sit together, you and me, and take it all in. Our achievements, our life, our love. And we will love everything about it. And you will remember when it all started. You will smile and you will thank me for being so open about my feelings. That you were such a coward for holding it in, not confessing, not telling me. And you will remember this day. Because it will start today. Our life will start today.

 _'Cause this is it._

He is supposed to meet him at the loft. Half an hour left. He paces up and down, checking his hair in the mirror every 10 seconds. He is nervous. This is it. This is the moment. It has finally come. I will tell you soon. A few more minutes and you will stand in front of me. And I will tell you. Soon. And our life will start. Today.

 _It might all be gone tomorrow._

Anthony didn't tell Ian that day. He waited in his apartment for more than three hours before calling the headquarters. Nobody picked up. It was late. Night time. No one was there anymore. He called Ian's cell. After three rings someone familiar answered it. A friend. She told him that something had happened. She was crying. Ian had an asthma attack. A serious one. They had found him too late. The office had been empty for a while. He had been the last one there. Apparently he had wanted to get some more work done before meeting up with Anthony. He had collapsed to the floor. He hadn't been able to get to his inhaler in time.

I would have asked you, and you would have said yes. We would have gotten married. We would have moved away. Away from all the craziness. We would have lived our lives. We would have had children, two boys, one girl. We would have bought a big house, somewhere outside of the city. In the mountains. Or at a lake. Or at the beach. We would have sat on our front porch at night, stargazing and we would have told our story. We would have laughed. We would have been together. You and me.

If I had said it earlier.


	14. Stars - fluff

**Title: Stars**

 **Word count: 316**

 **Author's Notes: Fluff you want? Fluff it is. :D**

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Ian."

"Just checking." Looking around. "I should have brought a thicker blanket to lie on." Fidgeting with the blanket. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yes." Rolling eyes. "Come, lie down now!"

"Okay, okay. I'm lying down." Actually lying down.

"So, what are we looking at?" Excited.

"Do you see those five stars that look like a house?" Pointing.

"Yes."Squinting.

"Look to the left."

"Okay." Eyes wandering to the left.

"That's Cassiopeia."

"Wow." Impressed. Kind of. Well, not really.

"What is it?" Curious.

"Well, I thought we would see… like…bigger stars." Hesitating.

"What did you expect, Ian? Asteroids? Crashing down on earth? Firey explosions?" Annoyed.

"No, it's fine. I didn't know what to expect." Sighing. Scooting closer. Head touching Anthony's shoulder.

Silence. For at least 10 minutes. Breathing calmly.

"Anthony?"

"What?" Still annoyed. A little bit.

"Show me another one." Guilty.

"Do you really want me to? Don't wanna bore you."

"Yes. Please?" Puppy eyes.

"Want me to show you a planet?"

"Like… a real planet?" Disbelief.

"Well… yeah. You can see them from here." Pointing. "That's Mercury, there's Venus,..."

"WOW!" Actually impressed now.

"… And over there we have Uranus." Smiling. Moving closer.

"Whoa… Okay. Now I'm kinda speechless." Big eyes. Mouth open.

Anthony staring at him.

"I feel so small. There is so much out there!" Big gestures. "So much to explore and to know!"

"Yeah. It's amazing." Pure bliss and amazement.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"You're staring."

"I know." Leaning over Ian. Kissing him. Sucking gently on his upper lip.

"Wanna see two really amazing, big, bright stars?"

"Yes, please!" Excited.

"Well, actually, I can see them. You not so much." Chuckle. Gently brushing a finger over Ian's right and left eye.

"There they are."

Ian blushing.

Placing a soft kiss over Anthony's left then right eye.

"I can see also two incredibly shining stars. And they are mine to explore."


	15. Exhausting - angst

**Title: Exhausting**

 **Word count: 578**

 **Author's Notes: If you want a sequel, where they make up, tell me in the comments! :)**

"What the fuck was that supposed to be?", Anthony shouts as they enter his apartment. He has been silent the entire ride home, making Ian wonder if something was wrong. Turns out, yes. Something is wrong.

"What do you mean?", Ian asks innocently.

"You really wanna play it like that?", Anthony asks back in disbelief.

"I don't wanna play anything! I just wanna know why the fuck you're so angry?"

Anthony walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of cool water.

"You're getting comfortable, Ian. You're getting used to your surroundings too quickly." He opens the bottle and takes a sip out of it. "You're getting lazy. When you get what you want, you just assume that it'll stay like this forever. And you don't have to do anything to keep it like that." He places the bottle next to the stove. "You take things for granted, Ian. That's how it is."

Ian's mouth drops open in pure shock but now words come out.

"Wow. Look at that! So, you can actually shut the fuck up! Who would have thought!"

Anthony walks around the kitchen counter and wants to leave for the bedroom. But finally Ian starts talking.

"What made you think that I take you for granted?" His words come out slowly. Hurt. He's just… so… hurt.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you didn't pay attention to me at all today. Or that you didn't want to spend time with me. Or that you'd rather flirt with David, and everyone else in that fucking office like some… some..."

"Like what?"

"Like a FUCKING whore!"

Ian's shoulders drop, he takes a step back. Distance. He needs distance from Anthony now.

"Oh, that's great, Ian. You're gonna run? You're gonna bail? Because you can't handle the truth?"

Ian freezes. He can't do anything else but stare at a very angry, furious Anthony.

"If I mean so little to you, Ian, then why are we together? Why are you with me?" His eyes are hard and serious. "Why don't you just leave?" He's dwelling up now. Tears shoot into his eyes. "I sometimes wish you really would."

Still no word from Ian. He's too shocked, too hurt, to respond to these accusations… and wishes.

"I'm really not sure, we should continue doing this, Ian. We were better friends than we are lovers."

"I don't want to leave.", Ian finally brings out. It's almost a whisper.

"You don't have to. You can crash on the couch and go back to your place tomorrow."

"Anthony, I…"

"Ian, stop. Just… stop. I'm tired. I'm tired of watching you being friendly with everyone around you but me. I'm tired of you treating me like shit. I'm tired of the way you're handling our relationship. I'm tired… I'm tired of loving you, Ian. It's exhausting."

Ian's face is covered with silent tears now. He wipes them away hastily.

"You know where the blankets are. Help yourself. See you tomorrow."

Anthony turns around and retrieves into his bedroom. This place used to be Ian's home. He wishes he could stay here forever. But now it's all falling apart, breaking into a million pieces right in front of him. And it seems to be all his fault. Suddenly he can't breath properly. He cannot stay here. The walls seem to be closing in on him. He's suffocating.

" _Sometimes I wish you would leave me, Ian."_

And Ian does.


	16. Jealous - fluff

**Title: Jealous**

 **Word count: 231**

 **Author's Notes: Dropping fluff stuff everywhere! BOOYA!**

"You are the cutest ever."

Gleaming.

"Look at you! Your eyes are so big and curious! And you are so freakin' soft I wanna abuse you as a pillow. And the sounds you make when you lie down next to me."

Glaring.

"You are the cutest cat ever, Pip!"

More glaring.

"Cut it out, would you? He's a cat for fuck's sake."

Anthony lying on the couch, Pip massaging his chest, purring loudly.

"Oh come on! You gotta admit it, he's totally adorable."

Even more glaring.

"No, he stinks, he destroys all of my stuff with his claws, he doesn't know what an order is, not like Daisy, and his stupid cat hair is everywhere."

Anthony looking up. Ian sitting at table editing a video on the laptop.

"Whoa, dude, chill. I was just joking around."

Lying back down. Hugging Pip. Pip purring contently. Petting his head. Pip purring contently. Cuddling him softly. Pip still purring contently. Pip getting up and looking over at Ian.

 _Yo, bowl-haired bitch, I won, he's mine._

Ian imagining Pip actually saying these words to him.

"I'm going."

"Where?"

"To bed."

Slamming down the lid of the laptop.

"Obviously you are quite occupied."

Anthony rolling his eyes. Petting Pip one more time before picking him up. Standing up. Putting Pip back on his spot. Following Ian.

"Wait up! I'm coming, too."

"Oh, we'll see about that."


	17. Close one - fluff

**Title: Close one**

 **Word count: 419**

 **Author's Notes: Backseat – Reversed. I decided to write a different version of the prompt I was given. Just for fun. :)**

"Shake, shake, shake! Shake, shake, shake! Shake your booooooty!"

Singing. Not really though. Rather shouting, switching between higher and lower voice.

Ian rolling his eyes. Anthony's arm around his shoulder. Ian's arm around his waist, holding him steady.

"Anthony, can you please stop singing."

"You don't like it?" Slurring. Definitely wasted.

"No. And that is not singing."

"You are totally… like… rude!"

Ian shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

"Why you gotta be so ruuuuuuude?" Louder now. "Don't you know I'm human, toooooooo!"

"Anthony!"

Angry yelling.

Silence. For a few seconds.

"Can I at least hum?" Stretching out the "m" in "hum".

"No, for crying out loud!"

Ian glaring now.

Anthony's eyes looking back at him. Sad, so sad. Pouting.

"Okay."

Low voice.

Walking on. More like dragging. Staggering. Almost tripping.

"Jeez, Anthony! Watch your step!"

"Sorry."

Low voice.

Reaching the car. Finally. Ian leaning Anthony against it.

"Stay. There." Ordering Anthony around.

Silence.

Ian unlocking the car. Opening the door to the passenger's seat.

"Can you get in by yourself?"

Nodding. Eyes on the ground. Sad look.

Ian sighing. Scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Anthony. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Nodding. Not looking at Ian.

"Are you okay?"

Shaking his head slightly.

"Are you going to puke?"

Shaking his head again.

Going to stand opposite of Anthony. Putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

Shaking his head. Still staring at his shoes.

"Anthony, can you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

Anthony looking up. Gorgeous blue eyes. Somewhat messy hair. Blushing like crazy.

"Let's get you inside the car, buddy."

Friendly voice. Friendly eyes.

Ian helping Anthony getting inside the car. Ian taking the belt and placing it around Anthony's body. Anthony inhaling Ian's scent. Cologne. Ian moving back, out of the car. Anthony grabbing his jacket. Ian looking at him confused.

Anthony pecking Ian on the cheek.

"Whoa… Dude… What was that about?"

Anthony blushing. Suddenly grinning. Then laughing out loud.

"Gotcha!"

Ian laughing along, yet still frowning a little bewildered.

"Okay, you prankster. Let's get you home so you can get rid of that nasty wasted status you're in."

Ian closing the door, walking over to the driver's side of the car.

Anthony's smile fading. Serious face.

Ian getting in the car behind the steering wheel. Smiling at Anthony.

Anthony grinning slightly back at him. Blushing like crazy again. Staring at his shoes.

Ian's blue eyes. Ian's beautiful hair. Ian's amazing smile.

 _That was a close one._


	18. Full-on-gay - controversial

**Title: Full-on-gay**

 **Word count: 581**

 **WARNING: Controversial content. Homophobic slurs. This chapter does not reflect my own personal opinion about the LGBT community. (which should be an obvious fact, since I'm writing gay smut and ship gay couples. DUH.)**

 **Author's Notes: Confronted with hate. No special POV.**

"Did you see them?"

"Yes. I almost barfed."

"Oh, Lord help us all."

"What are they even doing here?"

"Fucking faggots."

Anthony hearing every comment. Shifting around nervously on his chair. Rage boiling up in him.

Ian returning from the bathroom. All smiley.

"You want some dessert?" Cheerful.

"No. We pay. We leave." Low voice. Serious tone.

Ian frowning.

"Anthony, what is wrong?" Concerned.

"I just… wanna leave, okay?" Agitated.

Ian reaching out to touch his boyfriend's hand. Wanting to comfort him. Not knowing what is going on. Anthony pulling away.

"Ian! Let's go!" Whisper-shouting. Angry now.

"Okay, let me just…" A little hurt. Not understanding.

Scanning the restaurant for the waitress. Waving over to her.

"You guys wanna leave already?"

"Yeah, apparently." Ian taking out his wallet. Holding out a 50-dollar bill to the waitress.

"Look! He's paying!"

"Oooh, now we now who's the girl in that relationship."

Contemptuous sniggering.

Ian hearing it. Turning around.

"What did you just say?"

"Ian… Don't… Let's just go!" Anthony turning red. Rage level increasing. Also: Embarrassment level high as fuck.

"Tell me to my face!" Ian standing up, going over to the couple. "Fucking tell me! Bitch!"

The couple gasping, mouths drop open in shock.

"Thought so! Assholes!"

"Wow, there is really something wrong with you gays." The male part of the couple finally speaking.

"You will go to hell for your weird lifestyle!" The woman joining her partner.

Noise of a sliding chair echoing through the room.

"FUCK YOU!"

Anthony towering over everyone. Screaming. Going over to Ian. Taking his hand.

"You FUCKING…! Say that again! SAY THAT TO ME!"

Stepping closer, energetically, striking out. Ian holding him back, standing in between his raging boyfriend and the couple.

"Anthony, they are not worth it." Facing the couple again. Looking back at Anthony. Grabbing his jacket, pulling him closer. Kissing him passionately. For at least 15 seconds. Breaking the kiss. Smirking.

"Come on, babe. Let's get our gay asses out of here, get into our gay car, drive home to our gay house and have lots and lots of gay sex."

The couple staring. Not being able to say anything.

"I'm gonna fuck your gay ass senseless." Low, raspy voice, yet still for everyone to hear.

Anthony smiling back at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go, babe." Slinging an arm around Ian's waist, holding him tightly. "I'd rather be full-on-gay than being like you." Dramatic pause. "Two homophobic pricks."

Leaving the restaurant. Some people clapping, cheering on Anthony and Ian. Ian overhearing the waitress talking to the couple. Asking them to leave. Smiling.

Both of them getting in the car. Ian behind the steering wheel.

"I have never experienced this kind of… hatred before." Anthony exhaling, having calmed down a bit.

"I know. Me neither."

"Makes me wanna… makes me wanna be even gayer." Chuckling. Ian joining in.

Anthony reaching out, taking Ian's hand into his. Gazing into beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Ian."

Ian blushing.

"I love you, Anthony."

"And if anyone ever calls you faggot or wants you to got to hell, please… let me punch the shit out of them."

"Anthony, we are better than that." Kissing his boyfriend gently. "Take all of that energy, that rage and frustration, and turn it into something positive."

"Like what?"

"Sex, for example?"

Anthony smirking, kissing Ian, tongue invading Ian's mouth.

"So, let's go home so you can fuck my gay ass like you promised."

"Gladly."

"Don't you mean: Gayly?"

"Shut up, bitch."


	19. Fading - angst

**Title: Fading**

 **Word count: 387**

 **Author's Notes: Inspired by Alan Walker "Faded". Don't even... I don't know myself what I wrote there. -.-**

They fought. Again. Over something silly, actually. However, it somehow escalated. And now they were at this point where they were standing opposite of each other, glaring into each other's eyes. The tension between them was unbearable and filled the whole apartment. You could cut the air with a knife. Hatred, frustration and anger visible in both their faces. Their brows were furrowed in fury, teeth gritted, their hands balled into fists. Ready to punch. Ready to make damage.

"Why am I even doing this with you?", Ian spat out. "I have put so much into this relationship. You don't see it, do you?"

"What about me? Do you think I want this? But you won't let me in!", Anthony shouted back. "You want this! You want to be alone!"

"Bullshit! You are the one leaving! It's always the same thing! Something goes wrong, you bail!" Ian slams his fist against the wall. "I'm sick of being the one who has to repair us! Every single time!"

"You think you do all the work? I want to be the one fixing things, finding solutions, but you won't let me! You are the one who is scared of this relationship! Of us becoming more! Of putting it out there into the open!"

Ian grabbed the nearest object, which turned out to be a water glass, and threw it against the wall. Water, bits of broken glass covered the floor.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!", he was screaming at the top of his voice.

"You know I'm right. That's why you always try to blame me. But not this time, Ian. I'd rather let this … us … fall apart, than hiding and keeping secrets." Anthony's fists lost their tension, opening up slowly. His voice became calmer and more steady.

And then it happened. Anthony had to blink more than once to believe it. Ian was slowly fading away. His features getting softer and blurrier by the second. He was almost transparent. Yet the rage in his eyes never changed.

"So be it! I don't care anymore!", Ian shouted, almost see-through now. It seemed like he himself didn't notice what was happening to him right now.

"Ian…", was the only thing Anthony could answer before his friend vanished completely. Right in front of his eyes.

Ian was gone.


	20. Chill - angstAU

**Title: Chill**

 **Word count: 768**

 **Author's Notes: I wanted to make this fluffy. Yeah. That did not go well. :/ Enjoy, nevertheless.**

"The ability to vent. To express your feelings forcefully. To let our your anger and frustration. To tell your opponent what you are feeling and why you feel what you feel. This, my lovelies, is what we are going to learn today."

"Dude… that chick is crazy." Whispering. Nudging Anthony's shoulder.

"I know, right?" Snickering.

"Why did we sign up again?" Huffing. Annoyed.

"Easy extra credits? Remember?" Patting Ian on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Fuck that shit."

Anthony wanting to cheer him up. Bumping his shoulder against his friend.

"Watch this!" Making a goofy pose, arms stretched out, holding an invisible skull. "To vent or not to vent."

Ian bursting out laughing.

"Mr. Padilla!"

Both freeze. Waiting to disappear into thin air. Failing.

"And Mr. Hecox, of course! I should have guessed! Why don't you two come to me, to the front and act out a little scene for everyone."

Anthony dropping his arms, face falling. Ian frowning angrily.

"Dude, why did you have to do that?" Whispering. Forcefully.

"Hey, you started it!"

"Now, you two!"

Squeezing through people. Walking to the very front of the hall. Standing on the stage. Everyone's eyes on them both. Embarrassed. Turning red.

"So, I would like you to think of something, it can be anything, and just start going at each other. With energy! Pretend you are angry at the other person."

Anthony looking at Ian. Nothing comes to mind. Ian's eyes suddenly sparkling, a strange kind of fire visible, meaning trouble.

"Did you think of something?"

Anthony shaking his head. Ian nodding.

"Okay! Action!"

Ian approaching Anthony and shoving him forcefully.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Anthony looking confused.

"You know exactly what's going on!" Ian shouting, looking angry. "I see you staring, Anthony! And it's pissing me off! You disgust me!"

Anthony's eyes widening in shock.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I'm not a little fag like you! Stay the hell away from me! If I ever catch you looking at me in that creepy way I will rip your balls off and make you eat them!"

Anthony swallowing hard. Forcing himself not to cry.

"Ian… I…"

"Fuck off, bitch!"

"Okay, Mr. Hecox, I think that's enough."

Ian's expression suddenly changing from hate and anger to cute and smiley.

"What? Isn't that venting?"

"Not really, no. You were supposed to let off some steam and not insulting the other person." Sigh. "Well, I guess you tried. You two can sit down again."

Ian and Anthony walking off the stage, sitting down on two seats in the far back. Ian trying to start a silent conversation, laughing and smiling. Anthony not saying a word throughout the whole theater class.

"Okay, that's it for today, folks. See you next week!"

Pupils storming out of the hall. Anthony getting up, Ian pulling him back down on the seat.

"Let me go, Ian. I'm gonna be late for my next class." Hurt expression. Anger in his voice.

Ian suddenly coming closer. Faces inches away. Anthony looking away. Ian reaching out, grabbing him by the neck, pulling him closer. Clashing their lips together. Anthony pushing him back forcefully.

"Dude! What the fuck!"

"It was just a kiss. Chill, dude."

"Chill? You want me to chill?" Anthony getting to his feet, towering over Ian. "You call me fag, insult me, treat me like I'm some kind of trash and then you tell me TO CHILL? Are you fucking serious?" Sighing. Frustrated. "I'm in love with you, Ian! Chill is so far down on my list right now, you have no fucking idea! I stare, yes, because this is the only thing I can do! I tried hiding it but obviously I failed! I'm sorry I creep you out, but I can't help the way I feel! I love watching you! I love every single bit about you, Ian! I haven't been able to chill for six months! Chill... You should chill! Chill your fucking self! Or whatever! I don't care! You hurt me, Ian! And I'm not gonna sit here and letting you kiss me and then tell me to FUCKING CHILL!"

"Okay, I got it!" Shouting. Interrupting Anthony's rant.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to. That's all." Ian gets up. Facing Anthony. Trying to stare him down. "I wasn't thinking."

"Then you better start thinking about it now. Until then, I don't wanna see you."

Anthony storming past Ian, shoving him violently out of the way.

"Anthony?"

Anthony stopping at the exit. Looking over his shoulder. Eyes hard. Disgusted. Angry. Frowning. Tears steaming down his face.

"It was just a kiss. Chill, Ian."


	21. Will - fluff

**Title: Will**

 **Word count: 607**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt "What happens when your ships sit next to each other on a bus/train ride". As seen on tumblr. OMG, it's fluff! XD A wild prompt appeared! scots_rock used FLUFF! It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

"This is stupid." Arms crossed. Frowning. Not looking pleased at all.

"Awe, come on, it's not that bad, is it?" Scooting closer. Nudging Ian's shoulder lovingly.

"No, this fucking sucks. Why did we have to take the bus back home? It's gonna take like… fucking forever!" Annoyed. Pissed. Both too weak to express Ian's feelings right now.

Anthony moving away from him again. Crossing his arms.

"Fine. Then just sit there and be miserable."

Silence. 5 minutes pass. 10 minutes pass.

"You know, you can be so fucking stubborn!"

Anthony staring at Ian, very much insulted by that comment.

"Stubborn. Me? The fuck, Ian! You are the one who is not talking to me! Who is pissed because we take the bus!"

"Yes, exactly. I always give into your wishes. Every single fucking time. Yes, Anthony, of course you can buy the massage chair although it's totally overpriced and we don't really need it. Yes, Anthony, of course we can eat at that vegan place again, like, for the millionth time, because I don't really like burgers and tacos that much. Yes, Anthony, of course we can take the bus back home because I don't fucking care about getting home early and spend some valuable time with my boyfriend!"

Anthony staring with wide eyes at Ian. Ian facing the window, watching outside.

Silence. 5 minutes pass. 10 minutes pass.

"You really think that?" Low voice. Calm. Somehow embarrassed and full of guilt.

"What?" Annoyed but calm.

"That I always get what I want?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Silence. 5 minutes pass. 10 minutes pass.

"I'm sorry." So silent that Ian not being able to hear it.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Ian." A little louder now. "I know I always get my will. But you never say no. You never turn down any of my suggestions. You always seem eager to do those things with me."

"I just love seeing you happy, is all." Sigh. "I love your smile, you know that."

"Yeah, I do."

Soft smile. Looking at Ian. Ian actually looking back. Soft smile.

"It's actually quite nice. Not having to drive."

Ian scooting closer, freeing Anthony's crossed arms and taking his hands into his.

"For example, I can do this without crashing into another car or a bush."

Entangling their hands, rubbing Anthony's knuckles gently.

"And I can do this."

Leaning in closer, kissing Anthony very softly on the lips. Breaking the kiss. Not backing away but letting his lips hover over Anthony's. Licking his lips with his tongue. Feeling Anthony shiver. Breathing out in arousal.

"I take everything back." Anthony whispers. "Bus ride – worst idea ever."

"Why?"

"Cause it'll take like forever until I can finally fuck you senseless."

Ian smirking.

"So you admit I was right?"

Kissing Anthony passionately, with all of his force and love. Devouring him. Eating him alive. Exploring his mouth with his tongue. Dominating that kiss. Breaking the kiss. Foreheads resting against each other.

"Yes… You win." Anthony almost not being able to speak. His words coming out as a breath.

"What did I win?"

"Anything. Anything you want."

"Anything? You mean, I get my will for once?"

"Yes." Kissing the corners of Ian's lips. "What do you want?"

Ian thinking. Hard. Smirking once again.

"Though of something."

"You're gonna tell me?"

"Nope. You'll see later." Grinning.

"Come on, Ian! Tell me! Or I won't fuck you at all tonight." Grinning back. Thinking he has won that battle.

"Well, actually… you are not so wrong about that."

Confused look.

"Ian, what do you mean?"

"Let's just say you have to get to the bottom of that to find out…"


	22. Mess - fluffAU

**Title: Mess**

 **Word count: 1.515**

 **Author's Notes: Short one-shot AU. Ian is working at a hospital archive. Anthony is a resident looking for a certain file. They meet. If you want me to write more, tell me in the comments. Maybe I'll turn this into a bigger story. I'm not sure. Right now, this I all I can manage. XD Enjoy!**

Files. Hallways of files. Never ending shelves of files. Tons and tons of files. Piling up. Stacking up. On desks. On the floor. On chairs. On every available and somehow still free spot possible. That is all I've been seeing every day for the last six months. Files. Papers. Documents. I'm so sick of it. As usual, I'm the only one working. Apparently, the hospital can't afford more people to work down here. Or they just don't care. It's not like there is a lot to do here, actually. It's called ARCHIVE for a reason.

I sigh deeply. In one arm I am holding four patient files while my other hand is spinning a little wheel to move the shelves in a certain direction. A small gangway opens up, so that I can enter, looking for the right spot to sort in the files. Files. More files. I sigh once again. This is probably the most boring job I have ever had. And I've had a lot of boring ones. One time I was working for a museum as a night watchman. Man, those were some intense and exciting times compared to this.

I lay three of the patient files on the floor while trying to squeeze in a rather thick one into its proper place. It's one of those shelves where the files are hanging on a thin rail, which is saving space but it's a pain in the ass when you have such huge files. They just won't fit. I push a bit too forcefully, and lucky me, a few of the hanging files drop to the floor creating a mess of lose papers. I groan loudly and annoyed, kneeling down and starting to put in the right documents into the right files. Files. More fucking files.

Not used to people coming down here often, I jump slightly when I suddenly hear a young male voice.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

I get up and peak into the hallway. I can see my desk, my computer - and a tall, dark haired and tanned man standing in front of it. He is wearing light blue scrubs. An intern? A resident? He looks very much lost, go figure. The archives are a labyrinth alright. It took me two months to get to know every corner. And still there are some places I have never stepped foot in so far.

"Yes.", I say, making myself visible. The intern / resident flinches and turns his head to face me. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure. Dr. Robins sent me down here. For a file." The young man sounds rather unsure. A total greenhorn. Intern then. I suppress a grin.

"No shit.", I answer sarcastically. "A file. Here?"

The dark-haired man frowns, looking seriously at me now. I kinda feel guilty for making fun of him and decide to lay off my pissed attitude.

"Yes, a file." He holds out a hand, a note between his fingers. "This one."

I take the small yellow post-it and read the name of the patient written on there.

"Birthday?", I ask.

"16th of September 1987.", is the immediate answer.

"Not yours." I laugh. What a dumbass. "The patient's. I can't look it up unless I have the date of birth."

The man looks at me quizzically.

"I… I don't know." He looks around nervously. "Dr. Robins just gave me this. I… I don't have the-"

I make a stop-gesture with my hand, interrupting him. I quickly go over to the stationary phone – no cellphone in the world will work down here – and call up Dr. Robins. 2 minutes later I have the information I need and type in the numbers into the search mask of my computer.

"Got it." I look up from the computer screen. "Follow me."

I lead the way, heading for the far end of the archive.

"So, what are you? 1st year intern? 2nd year?", I ask, making small talk. I don't have a lot of opportunities to talk to people so I use this young – and I gotta admit very attractive – looking doctor to chat.

"Actually, 1st year resident."

I look at him a bit shocked.

"Really? And you've never been down here? A lot of interns visit the archives when exams are close to go through old files and learn."

I experienced this a few months ago. And even then I felt lonely. No one really cares for the archive guy. No one talked to me back then. They were way too busy with studying.

"I transferred here. Just a week ago.", he answers, his tone having changed from unsure to utterly sad and devastated.

"Oh. May I ask why?" What? It's a simple question! If he doesn't want to answer it, he can say so!

"There was that thing… and I got fired."

I decide not to bug him with more questions. This is obviously a very sensitive topic for the young man, so I let it go.

"We're here.", I say instead, already spinning the wheel. We both enter the very small gangway, my eyes scanning the files already. "There it is." I pull out another one of those huge and thick files and hold it out to the other man.

"Thank you."

"Wow. It's just a kid and she already has such a huge medical history.", I notice. When I am bored, I look actually look for those really huge-ass files and read through them. Sometimes I come across children's files. "Poor thing."

"Yeah, that sucks."

There is an awkward silence before I decide to finally introduce himself. Why the fuck not. I've been here long enough to make at least one friend. Someone I can go to lunch from time to time. Or just someone I can say "Hello" to in the hallways.

"I'm Ian, by the way."

"Anthony."

He holds out a hand and I shake it.

"Pleasure.", I reply, strangely enough not really wanting to let go of Anthony's hand at all. But holding on to it would be kinda creepy.

"How long have you been working here?", Anthony wants to know, trying not to drop the huge file stacked up in his arms.

"Not for long. Half a year."

"Don't you ever get lonely down here?" Anthony sure asks a lot of questions. I kinda like it.

"Sometimes." Well, that's a straight out lie. "Okay, all the time.", I correct myself.

"I can imagine." Anthony looks at me and I stare back. Two fucking seconds too long.

I don't know what has gotten into me at that very moment. Maybe it's the loneliness. Maybe it's Anthony's brown eyes. Maybe it's the way a strain of hair got lost and falls into his eyes. Or maybe it's simply the fact that I haven't gotten any in a fucking long time.

I make a step toward him. He immediately drops the file to the floor. I slam him against the moving shelve and it shakes slightly and makes clinging and rustling noises. My lips clash onto his, my tongue invading his mouth almost at once. Oddly enough, he doesn't fight me, or push me away. He even parts his lips for me and lets me in. No obstruction there. He must enjoy it as much as I do. Maybe he is just as lonely and lost as I am. The kiss takes way too long, but we both don't care. I tilt my head slightly to explore the inside of his sweet mouth from a different angle. He imitates my actions, capturing me completely with his kiss. His lips are so plump and soft. They feel perfect against mine – which are a bit dry, but this doesn't seem to bother him at all. Suddenly I feel his hands around my neck, pulling me closer against his chest. His fingers wander up and entangle themselves in my hair. I'm resting my hands on each side of his head against the very shaky shelve.

When we break the kiss, not because we want to but because in need of oxygen, we gaze into each other's eyes. I notice him blush and his eyes widen in shock. Shocked at we he did? Damn. Maybe he has a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I didn't even ask. I just kissed him. Way to go, Ian.

"I… I…", he stutters in a low voice, his breath warm against my face. I want to continue kissing him. This has felt so incredibly good. It's been a while since I've been kissed like that. Or kissed at all, for that matter. I stare into his eyes and ponder over closing the space between us once more. When my thoughts are interrupted by a sudden beeping tone.

"That's me!", he exclaims and reaches for his pager. "It's Robins. I gotta run."

He kneels down to collect the file he has come to pick up, gets up and is about to leave. However, he halts shortly and turns around to look at me.

"I'll return the file myself. Tomorrow."

And with that promise he leaves me a complete emotional mess.


	23. So Bad - song inspired

**Title: So Bad**

 **Word count: 1.290**

 **Author's Notes: Inspired by CRO's "Bad Chick". This is some crazy, fucked up one-shot right there. XD Enjoy!**

I met that boy about a few weeks ago. He was kind of cool the first time I saw him and talked to him. I went to that bar I'd never gone to before, but a guy from work recommended it. So, I decided to pay it a visit and see what the fuzz was all about.

It was alright. The drinks were not that cheap but pretty good. I was about three drinks in when that boy started talking to me. He didn't seem drunk at all, so at first I thought he mistook me for another guy. Let's just say, I'm not the kind of guy hot boys like him hit on. And he sure as hell was hot. Tanned, tall, dark almost black hair, brown eyes. A gorgeous human being. And a smile to die for. I was blown away at once.

So, we started talking. He asked a lot of questions which I was eager to answer. He wanted to know everything about me. Where I worked. What my hobbies were. Where I lived. Even what I preferred doing in bed. This was a rather personal question, obviously, but I didn't care. I was too drunk and way too turned on by that sexy boy in front of me to analyse the whole conversation.

End of story, I took him home. We spent an incredible night together. We fucked like two wild rabbits during mating season. It truly was amazing. It was really difficult for me to leave in the morning for work. I didn't really want to. I wanted to stay at his side. However, I had no choice. He seemed like he didn't want to part either. So we made plans for that night. Going out on a real date. He gave me his address and I picked him up after work and took him to the fanciest restaurant in town. We enjoyed our meals and talked for hours. And again he asked me all kinds of questions. To be honest, I enjoyed the attention. It didn't happen often, well never actually, that someone was so into me, they wanted to know every little thing about me.

So, I kept on talking, and he kept on listening. And again I took him home. And again we fucked like rabbits. Apparently, he couldn't get enough of my booty, which was very flattering.

It stopped being cute the morning after. He didn't want to let me go. Not at all. He begged me to stay, again and again. At first it was kind of adorable, that he was so attached to me, but nevertheless it was also kind of creepy. We had known each other for only two days. He kept on pleading with those puppy dog eyes, and so finally I gave in and called in sick. He seemed to be satisfied with that and we actually spent a really nice day together. I took him to downtown LA and we went shopping and I said basically yes to everything he wanted. I just loved to see him smile. Man, he had a gorgeous smile.

I considered him my boyfriend from that day on. Which made him even happier. Yet things took a slight turn for the worse when he started changing my alarm clock so I would be late for work. Then he took away my phone, said he needed it for the day because his one broke and he needed to stay in contact with his company. My stupid, horny self agreed to that, and I never saw my phone again. After a while I noticed more things disappearing from my apartment. At first, small things, like my Rolex watch, or my very expensive office pen, later my laptop was missing. And every time I tried to talk to him about it, he would go down on his knees and suck me off. Which made me forget everything.

As I said before, stupid and horny.

One day he was actually up before me and began packing up his stuff into a traveling bag. His moving around woke me up in the end. He seemed to be in quite a rush I might add. Some very urgent work stuff. A business trip. He would be gone for a while. And that he would miss me. He must have been equally turned on because he didn't leave before giving me blow job and then letting me fuck him senseless. I didn't know back then that it would be the last time I'd see him. If I'd known that, I would have fucked him harder and longer. Anyways, he left the apartment, so I was able to do some research. I still didn't quite trust him. And I was right to do so. What I found out about him, shocked me to the bones. Nothing. I found nothing. His wallet, that he oddly enough left behind, was full of fake credit cards. His ID was fake. His driver's license also. Nothing in there pointed to a real, existing person. At that point I wasn't sure whether I had dreamed the whole thing or he was just a fucking good con artist.

So, while I was clicking through some government sites on my tablet – the only electronic device left in my apartment at that moment – my front door was being knocked down. I was completely startled when a handful of policemen entered my apartment and held me down to the ground. Where it was, they asked. What they meant by it, I asked back. The drugs. What drugs? And then they started going through my stuff. I was sure they wouldn't find a single thing. I didn't own any kind of drugs, I didn't even smoke for crying out loud.

The more I was surprised when three policemen re-entered the living room, all smiley and obviously satisfied with themselves, with at least 30 packages which were stuffed with a certain white substance. My eyes widened in shock, I couldn't even move a single muscle, which was impossible anyway with the knee of a police officer rammed into my back. I denied everything. Nothing belonged to me. Obviously, this belonged to my now ex-boyfriend, Anthony. If that was even his real name. But they didn't believe, so I was lead to the car outside of the apartment building and was driven down to the local police station. And as I thought, nothing came up. There was no Anthony Padilla. The only man with that name they could find in this area, was an 86-year old Mexican who had died two weeks prior to the events. Which made everything seem even more horrifying and hopeless than they already were.

So, now I'm here, at the local state prison. Doing my time for owning more than 30 kilos of the purest cocaine that was out there. That wasn't even mine, but strangely enough had my fingerprints all over them. I don't know when I will be out. This might actually take a while.

A watchman stops by my cell and drops off a letter, which is strange, because I don't have any relatives who care enough to write. And no friends. They all abandoned me after they had heard about the outcome of the trial. I open the letter, which is written in the most wonderful and delicate handwriting I have ever seen, and begin to read through it. There are only a few sentences on that piece of paper.

 _Sorry, Ian. I really liked you. And all the stuff you bought me. Nobody treated me like you did. I will always remember your kindness. Call me, when you're out of jail. Anthony._

As I said before: Stupid and horny.


	24. Dark Angel - NC17PWP1

**Title: Dark Angel**

 **Word count: 1.174**

 **Warning: NC-17, graphic sexual content**

 **Author's Notes: prompt "a concert" by my gurrrrrl. Smut. Hehe...**

This is not what Ian has expected at all. When Anthony mentioned "concert", he thought they were going to a normal pop or rock concert. Not a heavy metal satanic sex orgy. That's what it looks like to him anyway. Ian is not amused at all. Anthony, on the other hand, is totally enjoying himself. He has even put on some eyeliner and has styled his hair in his old emo look, all straightened and falling over his right eye. He actually looks kinda hot. However, Ian cannot quite focus on his gorgeous, all dressed in tight black clothes, boyfriend. It's way too loud, way too noisy, way too much electric guitar. It's all too much. He highly regrets not bringing earplugs.

It's also quite dark, the only lights coming from the stage. And it's not even friendly yellow or white light. It's dark red, blood red you could say, not cheerful at all. He is definitely getting too old for this shit. He has hoped for a fun evening with Anthony, where he could enjoy himself, maybe even make out with him a bit. No one would have noticed them in the crowd. Well, the crowd that came to this concert right now isn't small either. It's quite packed. And therefore muggy. Ian can hardly breathe. This closeness is not the best thing for his asthma.

"Anthony! I have to take a piss!", he yells over the noises from the band.

Anthony just nods, all smiley, and gives him a thumbs up. Ian rolls his eyes at that and squeezes through all the people to the restroom. It's a little bit quieter here, which makes him really happy. A little rest for his tired and ringing ears. He splashes a little bit of water into his face and makes his way back to Anthony. Which is not that easy as it sounds. Ian cannot see him anywhere, and he is quite sure he has left him here. Right freakin' here. Where the fuck is he? He scans the area around him, but Anthony is nowhere to be found.

Ian groans, annoyed and pissed, and is ready to leave this concert. Maybe Anthony followed him to the restroom? He pushes parts of the dancing crowd aside, harshly, earning angry looks, but he doesn't care. He needs to find Anthony, and then he wants to go home. When he finally breaks through the masses of people he finally can make out his boyfriend. He is leaning against the wall, next to the restrooms.

"Why did you move? I was looking everywhere for you!", he shouts at his boyfriend.

Anthony doesn't answer, but instead grabs Ian violently by the hips, whirls him around and slams him against the wall.

"Anthony! What the fuck are you do-"

Ian's words are cut off by Anthony's lips clashing against his, fiercely, wildly. His tongue invades Ian's mouth and Ian can taste the coke that Anthony was drinking earlier. It's a sweet and innocent taste, not like the things Anthony is doing to him right now. He doesn't seem to care for the people, all of the viewers, surrounding them. They are all quite focused on the band and nobody even glances at them.

Anthony's hands rummage over Ian's body, and finally slip under his shirt, twisting a nipple which makes Ian gasp and flinch. The taller man simply smirks, his eyeliner-darkened eyes shimmering cheekily. Ian knows that look. It means nothing but trouble. However, he doesn't stop Anthony when he slowly slides down to his knees. He has lifted up Ian's shirt a bit and is now kissing, licking and softly nibbling around on his v-line area. Ian tilts his head back and moans out loud. Not a single head turns in their direction. They are still safe.

Ian's fingers entangle themselves in his lover's now straightened hair, messing it up completely as he runs them back and forth, while Anthony is unbuckling Ian's jeans. He massages Ian through the fabric of his pants, making Ian harder and harder by the second. He loves Anthony's touch, the way he caresses him down there. With slight pressure, making always sure he doesn't hurt him, and giving him pleasure instead.

Anthony's fingers are swift as they pull out Ian's hard erection, covering it instantly with his lips. He's sucking hard, his head moving back and forth. His sucking, licking and nibbling is accompanied by long and smooth, yet firm, strokes from his right hand, keeping Ian in place. Ian cannot believe that they seem to be invisible to all the people around them. It's like they don't exist at all, as if they are in their own secret bubble, unnoticed, alone. It's not as Ian gives a fuck right now. His dick inside of Anthony's sweet mouth, his tongue playing with the slit, swirling around the tip, moistening him completely with his saliva, then suddenly deep-throating him, making Ian hit the back of his throat – nothing in the world would stop Ian from giving that up right now.

And he is close to coming, really close to releasing himself. He starts to move his hips slightly, fucking Anthony's mouth. Anthony stays still and lets Ian do a few thrusts before one hand reaches up and grabs his hip tightly, stopping his movements. He is bopping his head faster now, taking Ian completely inside of his mouth every time, until his nose touches Ian's crotch. Ian moans out loud, his grip on Anthony's hair tightening. He is feeling his blood accelerating in his veins, that certain and oh-so-familiar sensation slowly rising inside of him. It tightens his balls, and he knows he is about to have the most intense orgasm in a while. Maybe it's the thrill of being in public, surrounded by people yet still invisible somehow – or maybe it's Anthony, in that black v-neck, and in those tight black pants, with that black eyeliner bringing out his mesmerizing eyes, and his emo-styled hair making him somehow appear vulnerable and innocent. He's like a dark angel.

And then, two strokes and two long sucks from Anthony later, Ian comes so hard into Anthony's mouth that he almost trips over. Anthony is holding him up while he keeps on sucking him for a few more seconds. Ian rides out his orgasm, panting, groaning, making sounds he has never believed possible. Anthony swallows Ian's juice, licking his cock and then his lips clean. He straightens up, still supporting a very wobbly and trembling Ian. He leans in close, and even closer, stopping when his lips are right next to Ian's ear left ear.

"I don't really give a fuck about that concert.", he says in a low and raspy voice, still audible to Ian through all that noise. "I just wanted to suck you off in public."

Ian's eyes widen in surprise. That slick bastard. Okay, fine. Seems like Anthony wants to play a game. Ian is ready to play, but he's gonna up the ante. And he's already got something in mind.


	25. Silence - NC17PWP2

**Title: Silence**

 **Word count: 1.404**

 **Warning: NC-17, graphic sexual content**

 **Author's Notes: Prompt "Library" by my gurrrl. Ian's playing along. Sequel to "Dark Angel"**

"Why couldn't you just buy it online?", Anthony asks, partly confused and partly annoyed that they actually had to go to a library because according to Ian the book he is looking for cannot be found on the internet.

"'Cause I don't really wanna buy it, I just wanna borrow it. And then return it after I have retrieved the correct information. Got it?", Ian replies in a quite formal manner.

Anthony rolls his eyes at that and follows Ian through the entrance, past the main desk and then down a long gangway. It's the local city library they are in right now, which is really huge. Anthony sees nothing but shelves and gangways stuffed with books. Ian's steps are quick and swift as if he is in some kind of a hurry. They pass some readers sitting at their desks, immersed into their books.

"Ian, can you please slow down?", he asks after a few more steps. He can barely keep up.

Ian just glances over his shoulder, index finger pressed to his lips, signalizing for Anthony to be quiet, which makes the taller man frown angrily. They are still going down the long middle gangway, with the slight difference that they are quite alone right now. No people to be seen. Must be a not so well visited part of the library, Anthony guesses. He halts shortly to scan some book titles.

 _Household in the 16th century. The Shawn – Renaissance References. Fishing Nets during the Stone Ages._

Okay. Anthony understands very clearly now why there are no people here. Who would even look for these books? Well, apparently his boyfriend. Surely, this has got so be some kind of research for a script. There is no way in hell that Ian would be interested in such weird historical things. What the fuck even is a shawn?

Anthony is so deepened into his thoughts that he doesn't notice Ian having turned left, heading down another gangway already. He looks up when he hears a whisper-shouted "Anthony!". He whirls around and walks back a few steps. Ian waves him over to the far back, and then pointing excitedly at something. Probably it's the book he was looking for earlier that day.

"It's here!", he whispers when Anthony joins him. "Look! It's right there!"

Anthony turns his back to Ian, facing the shelve and looking for the book Ian is pointing to.

"Where is it? I can't see it.", Anthony whispers back, his eyes still scanning the shelve. However, there is nothing here but some really, really old books from 100 years ago. "You sure this is the right spot?"

Suddenly he feels Ian's body pressing him against the shelve, his lips right next to Anthony's right ear.

"Oh, I'm very positive this is the right spot."

And with that he attacks Anthony's neck with licks and bites, kissing and sucking hard on the sensitive skin, marking his boyfriend. Like he is claiming him. His caresses leave obvious red marks. Anthony panics at first when he is helplessly exposed to Ian's actions. He keeps on looking left and right, but nobody is there. They are completely alone. He moans quietly when Ian's hands sling around his body and start massaging his crotch area. He can feel himself becoming harder by the second. His head lolls back, resting on Ian's left shoulder.

"You have to be quiet.", Ian whispers into his ear. "Really, fucking - " Ian thrusts his groin against Anthony's ass. "- quiet."

Anthony gasps at that but manages to suppress a loud moan. It doesn't take long for Ian to unzip Anthony's trousers, shoving them and his briefs down a bit. He wraps one hand tightly around Anthony's hard-on right now, keeping him warm, while his other hand works on his own jeans. His erection pops out, pressing against Anthony's ass.

"Have you been planning this?", Anthony asks quietly, enjoying their public yet intimate moment together.

"Of course. Remember the concert?", Ian answers, rubbing his cock against Anthony's ass, grinding his hips, while simultaneously jerking his boyfriend off slowly.

"So, it's some kind of revenge act?" Anthony smirks.

"More like returning a favor."

Anthony hears a light rustling noise, and he knows Ian is tearing open a condom with his teeth. It's become his thing. And it drives Anthony even crazier. Ian spits the package out and rolls the condom on his hard erection.

"It's a special one. It's already lubricated.", Ian explains, knowing that Anthony worries about the pain, though he would never admit it. "I'm not gonna hurt you.", Ian adds lovingly, placing soft kisses on his lover's neck and the parts of his shoulders that are bare.

Anthony closes his eyes and tries to relax when he feels Ian pushing in slowly. Automatically, he presses his hips against Ian's groin, one hand reaching behind him and grabbing Ian's ass. He exhales through gritted teeth, creating a hissing sound at which Ian stops moving. He's completely buried inside of Anthony's body, his left arm around Anthony's chest while the other one is still wrapped tightly around his lover's cock.

"I really hope nobody will come.", Anthony finally says with a cheeky grin.

"Well, someone will be coming, actually.", Ian replies, smirking.

Sly bastard, Anthony thinks, pressing his body more against Ian's, which is almost not possible. They are already very close to each other, chest to back, embracing each other tightly. Finally, Ian starts to move, slowly at first, gentle and long thrusts. Anthony lets go of Ian's hips and places his hand on the shelve, looking for a way to support to his body. With that new angle Ian is hitting Antony's sweet spot instantly.

Suddenly a loud moan escapes Anthony's mouth. Ian stops his movements at once, a shiver running down his spine.

"Shhh, Anthony!", Ian says, panic vibrating in his voice.

"Sorry, you will have to gag me, 'cause it's really hard right now to keep quiet.", his boyfriend replies, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Okay, then. I'm sorry, Anthony, but you force me to do that. We really don't want to be caught."

And with that he lays a hand over Anthony's mouth. He doesn't know how much this is going to help, but at least this will numb Anthony's cries of pleasure if there are more to come. Ian continues his thrusts, still hitting his lover's prostate at the prefect angle. At the same time he is stroking Anthony's cock. Faster strokes. Faster thrust. Trying to suppress his own moans of ecstasy. His head falls forward, forehead resting on Anthony's shoulder now. Panting. Heavy breathing from both sides. Inaudible screams and shouts. Gritted teeth. Closed eyes. Their bodies heating up. Friction increasing. Blood accelerating. Even faster thrusts. Pumping Anthony. Feeling the tension around his own cock. Tighter. Close. So close.

"Anthony… are you close?"

Anthony can only nod, since Ian's hand is still pressing down on his lips. But he would not have been able to form coherent sentences at the moment anyway. He feels a certain familiar sensation growing inside of him, making him feel so good and excited for what's about to come. Well, about that…

Normally he would scream "Fuck, Ian! Oh God!" out loud, but it's useless this time. Ian's hand is forcing him to stay silent, so instead of screams of pleasure, it's just a lot of "Mmmmh"s when he comes hard and long into Ian's hand. He is followed by only a few seconds later, with his own orgasm taking over him completely. It's really difficult to keep quiet, Anthony was right. After they have calmed down a bit, but not before extending the ride for as long as possible – Ian has kept the steady fast rhythm of his thrusts -, Ian lets go of Anthony's mouth and cock, and pulls out of him slowly.

"So? What do you think?", Ian asks, getting rid of the condom and wiping his hands clean with a tissue, also holding one out to Anthony.

"I think that is called a game changer, I believe.", he answers, pulling up his pants and zipping them back up, Ian following his actions.

"Why is that?"

"'Cause this will be hard to top." Anthony pulls his boyfriend closer, kissing him passionately. "Well played."

Anthony keeps a straight face. Bluffing as fuck. He already knows his next move. And he can't wait for Ian to find out.


	26. Guh - angst

**Title: Guh**

 **Word count: 172**

 **Author's Notes: Anthony forces Ian to do something. Very short drabble. Just an idea. Don't take this too seriously. :P**

"Do it, Ian."

"No! Why should I?" Offended. Pissed.

"'Cause I am telling you to! Come on!" Pressing.

"No, Anthony! Fuck this! I won't! This would be lying!" Angry. Yelling.

"Stop the bitching, Ian. You know why you have to do this." Angry, yet begging.

Ian rolling his eyes.

"You know this is wring, right? I'm basically leading her on."

Anthony looking serious.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Easy for you to just say sorry, Anthony. You are not the one out there, in the public, making announcements, and posting pics on insta."

Anthony turning away, not looking at Ian.

"But I am. I'm sorry." Quiet now. Low voice. Sad. Eyes glistening. "You know, I'm not ready. Not yet."

Ian rolling his eyes again. Annoyed. Still not very content with the whole situation. Taking out his phone. Opening the Instagram app. Searching for her newest picture. Typing: GUH 3.

"Done." Putting his phone away. Standing up. Leaving the room.

"Thank you." Whisper. Ian already out of earshot.

This is all kinds of wrong.


	27. So Soon - angst

**Title: So Soon**

 **Word count: 230**

 **Author's Notes: Inspired by Mariana's Trench "So Soon." Short drabble. Maybe I'll write another version. For now, this will have to do. ;)**

He's smiling. He's laughing. He's punching the other man's arm in a playful manner. He leans in closer. He stops laughing. His lips press against unknown, unfamiliar ones. He breaks the kiss and smiles again.

Ian is happy, Anthony can see it clearly now. Yet it's not because of him. It's because of some guy. He makes Ian happier. Understands him better. Loves him better. And it drives Anthony insane. He doesn't want to be face to face with Ian's new love, his new life, every single day. It breaks his heart apart, seeing him cheerful and smiley again. It hurts too much. But he has no other choice.

Anthony thinks about Ian a lot these days. He doesn't want to, he wants to move on, too. They had a short talk a few days ago, during which Ian asked Anthony if he was okay with his new boyfriend. Anthony said, he understood. But he didn't really, and still doesn't.

Why couldn't Ian just stay single for a while? Why did he have to go and look for another guy right away? He could have been lonely for some time, just like Anthony is now. But Ian obviously needs someone new to love. Maybe he can't stay alone for a longer period.

Still, Anthony doesn't want to see Ian be happier with someone else but him. It feels so soon.


	28. Ties - NC17PWP3

**Title: Ties**

 **Word count: 2.074**

 **Warning: Smut, heavy sub-dom, bondage**

 **Author's Notes: 3rd part of the PWP-series. It's Anthony's turn to teach Ian a lesson. This is dom!Anthony AF and sub!Ian AF. Enjoy!**

Tonight is the night. Tonight Anthony will have vengeance. Their little trip to the library a few days ago is still being played on constant repeat in his mind. Ian so horny. Slightly dominant. Fucking him senseless against that shelve.

So, Ian likes fucking around. Huh? Well, he's gonna get fucked alright. Dominant Anthony's ass. He is gonna show Ian how fucking bottom Ian really is. He is not gonna lie. Ian, holding a hand over his mouth, was kinda hot. Turned him on even more. Which made him curious as to how Ian would react to such a treatment.

And tonight is the perfect night to try it out. They haven't had sex in a few days due to their full schedule, so Anthony knows that Ian needs it really, really bad. He will do anything to come. Anything.

They had a long day full of shooting and meetings. But it's Friday, and they actually will have an off weekend. No work. Sleeping in. Which is why Anthony doesn't have any regrets about his plan. Ian is slumped, exhausted and has already gone to bed and is fast asleep. Way too early for that.

Anthony smirks when he enters his bedroom and sees his lover lying on his belly, fast asleep on his bed, snoring silently. It's the first time he is really thankful for the Californian summer heat. It's the reason Ian is only wearing briefs at night. Anthony tiptoes over to the unoccupied side of his bed. He takes off his shirt and briefs, and then opens the drawer of his nightstand. He takes the objects he organized earlier out of it and grips them tightly. He then climbs into bed, joining his lover. Thankfully Ian is a good sleeper, so Anthony doesn't need to be that careful when he takes Ian's arms and positions them on his back.

Now the objects come into play. It's a black silk rope. He ties Ian's hands together, making sure there is no way he can wriggle out of them. Here comes the tricky part. Taking of Ian's briefs. Carefully, really fucking slowly, he pulls them down, inch by inch, pausing several times, making sure that his boyfriend is still sleeping. His mission is successful and he tosses the briefs to the ground. There is only one thing left to do now. It's the easy part, actually. Waking Ian up.

Anthony has still one item left to use. A red silk scarf. He knows exactly where this will go, and this move will wake Ian up for sure. Thankfully Ian's head is slightly turned to the side, so it's easier to place the scarf onto the right spot. He slings it gently around Ian's eyes, and he already can feel his lover flinching. He is waking up. Anthony ties the two lose ends of the scarf into a knot, rather roughly actually.

"What the…", Ian mumbles, still sleepy. He tries to moves his arms and notices they are tied. "Anthony! What are you doing? What the fuck?"

But instead of answering, Anthony straddles his loves, leaning in close. He tries not to smile when he speaks his next words, rumbling low and raspy into Ian's ear. Dominant. Tonight he is dominant.

"Shut up, bitch."

"What? Anthony, why are you-"

"I said – shut up."

He tugs on Ian's hair, tilting his head backwards. Ian gasps and groans out loud.

"Will you be a good boy and not talk?", he asks, already reaching over to the drawer of the nightstand to get one of those lubricated condoms and placing it on top of it. At first, he needs to tease Ian. Needs to teach him the rules. He feels Ian's body shivering slightly, his skin all of a sudden covered in goosebumps. Anthony smirks. "Does this turn you on?"

Ian nods, his breathing rhythm a little bit faster than before.

"Good."

Anthony lifts his hips and whirls Ian around, so that he lies on his back now, hands still tied, unable to move. Naked. Helpless. Blinded. He bends down and starts to lick and nibble Ian's nipples, covering them in his saliva. He bites down, a little too hard. Ian hisses at this sensation. Sweet painful pleasure. Anthony's hands roam over the other man's body, partly hovering over his soft skin, yet grasping it firmly, scratching, leaving red marks on Ian's pearl white skin.

Ian is still trying to keep silent, to not mutter a word. Being tied up, Anthony's lips caressing his chest, stomach, v-line… all of this is so wrong, but it turns him on even more. He wants to touch Anthony so badly, to shout out his emotions, to tell Anthony how good he feels right now. But he senses that one muttered word will be enough to get punished. While Anthony's fingers fondle his balls, squeezing and massaging them, and while his tongue is suddenly very close to his already hard cock, Ian decides to try out what Anthony will do. What his punishment will be.

"Fuck, Anthony, blow me already…"

Anthony stops immediately and straightens up. Sly bastard. He knows exactly he is not allowed to talk. Oh, he is trying out the punishment. Okay, then. If this is what Ian wants, then he shall get a punishment he will never forget. Anthony knows exactly what Ian loves the most about their sexual encounters. And he is going to take these moments away now. He unmounts Ian, getting off the bed. Ian wriggles at the sudden lack of warmth. Anthony grabs Ian's arm and pulls him awkwardly off the bed, so he is standing in front of him now.

"Kneel."

Ian gulps hard at Anthony's hard and serious voice but obeys.

"Open up."

Ian's lips are not fully parted, but Anthony already shoves his hardened dick into his mouth. His upper body moves a little backwards, but he is pulled back into place by Anthony's firm grip on his head.

"Suck."

Anthony moans when Ian starts working on his cock, swirling his tongues around the shaft, licking up and down, treating him like a fucking lollipop, sticking his the tip of his tongue in the small slit. And then he starts sucking and bopping his head. Anthony's fingers dig into Ian's hair, messing it up, pulling tightly on them. Ian's doing isn't enough anymore. The taller man places his hands on both side of Ian's head, keeping him steady and starts to fuck his sweet, innocent mouth, going all the way in, pulling out, slamming back in, until he hits the back of his throat. He groans out loud at this sensation, speed up his thrusts. He can hear Ian gag slightly. He looks down to find his dick being completely covered in Ian's saliva. This is actually perfect and very convenient.

Ian exhales audibly when Anthony suddenly pulls out of his mouth. This is torture. Anthony is using him as a sex toy now, not caressing him, not licking him, not kissing him. This is his punishment for opening his big mouth. The not-seeing part is the worst. Not only is every bit of physical contact between him and Anthony intensified times a million but he can't experience sex-driven Anthony in his full glory and beauty. He loves seeing his flushed face, his parted lips, his half-closed eyes, the seductive, turned on looks he gives Ian during the lovemaking. Yet, this is not one. This is something else. Ian screams internally. He is so hard right now, his cock craving achingly for his lover's touch. Yet at this moment he is afraid to say anything more. He needs to come so badly it gives him actual physical pain.

Anthony orders him to him stand up again. He is led away from the bed by Anthony. He feels a sudden coolness against his body, radiating from a certain object nearby. He is turned around, his cheek touching a cold stone wall.

"Spread them."

Short, one- to two-word orders. No I-love-yous. No sweet nothings whispered into Ian's ear. No lustful screams, begging for more, pleading for release. This is just sex. Anthony is simply taking what he wants right now. Dominant Anthony is extremely hot, and drives Ian completely insane. He does as he is told.

He feels one of Anthony's warm hands on his right hip now, while the other is suddenly pushing two fingers inside of his mouth.

"Make 'em wet."

Ian obeys and seconds later he can feel Anthony's now moistened fingers at his entrance, widening him, spreading him, preparing him for what's to come. Ian tries not to make a sound, although a few silent whimpers and moans escape his mouth. However, Anthony either doesn't notice or he doesn't care for Ian's quiet noises. Suddenly his fingers are gone, Anthony's body heat gone completely. He hears something rustle. A condom package? No time to think, because now he can feel Anthony pressing into him, fast, rough. One swift movement and he is completely buried inside of Ian's body.

Anthony leans back, his hands holding onto Ian's tied ones, as he is thrusting into his lover's tight ass. No jerking off this time. No hand around Ian's cock. No giving him pleasure. No bodies pressing against each other. This is just sex. He is taking what he wants right now. And what he wants is to come badly. His thrusts become faster, wilder, he is pounding, slamming into his boyfriend. Ian moans, hisses, gasps, pants, but no word comes across his lips, which makes Anthony smirk. And still. He wants to try this out. He wants to feel it for himself. The sensation that Ian got to feel a few days ago. He knows exactly how to make his lover talk.

Ian tries so badly to stay quiet, but then Anthony adjusts the angle of his body, hitting his prostate now. And Ian screams, loud, pleading, begging, shouting out his pleasure. The second he does that, he feels Anthony's hand on his mouth, numbing his cries.

"Shut up, bitch."

Oh God, he's close. So fucking close. Ian, so helpless and vulnerable. His muffled screams of pleasure. His hands tied. His hair tousled, sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Anthony sweaty himself. Panting. Groaning. Moaning. Wilder. Fiercer. Red marks everywhere on Ian's back and hips from scratching, from digging his fingers into that sensitive skin. And then he's there, at the peak, at his climax. Anthony inhales deeply before letting out a loud moan, releasing himself inside of Ian's ass. Only now does his hand move down to Ian's cock, and only now does he jerk him off. Not for long though. It takes a few fast strokes to make Ian come hard and apparently quite intensely into Anthony's hand.

Ian cannot stop shouting and moaning out his orgasm into the night. This has been fucking energy consuming. Intense is too a word to describe it. Mindblowingly amazing. Incredibly sensational. Something like that, yeah. He feels Anthony pulling out of him. His hands are untied and the blindfold is taken off of him.

He wouldn't have thought that it would be this hard. Talking to Ian after this rough and quite different lovemaking. Lovemaking? No. This was just sex. How does he go from dominant sex master to caring and loving boyfriend again?

"Anthony?"

He flinches at Ian's voice, as if he's forgotten what it sounded like.

"This was… incredible."

Ian hasn't turned around yet, he is still facing the wall.

"Are you okay?", Anthony asks softly, after having refound his voice.

"Yes. It was so… intense."

Anthony cannot keep this distance any longer. He needs to touch his lover, to wrap him in his arms, stroke him, pet him, love him. And this is what he does right now.

Ian feels Anthony's body pressing against his, his big arms around Ian's chest. So warm. So safe.

"I would like to suggest something.", Ian says quietly, not really wanting to destroy this peaceful, silent moment between them.

"What is it?", Anthony asks curiously, tightening his embrace on his boyfriend, their bodies almost merging into one.

"Next time, I want to make love again." Ian turns around, slinging his arms around Anthony's neck and kissing him gently. "Candles. Strawberries. Whipped cream. Just you and me. And lot of touching and kissing. What do you think?"

Anthony smiles, placing a kiss on Ian's forehead.

"No games? Truce?", he asks.

"No games. Truce."


	29. Bargain - presmutPWP4

**Title: Bargain**

 **Word count: 967**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by kayluh1915. This is the 4th part of the PWP-series, though this is pre-smut. 5th part is gonna be pure smut again. So, look out for that! :D**

"What are you doing now?"

Ian looks up from his book.

"I am drawing a pentagram on the floor to summon the Gods of the underground so I can trade my soul for a cheesecake muffin."

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"Mood killer.", he says under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

They stay silent for a moment, sitting on opposite sides of the couch, their feet slightly touching, Ian reading and Anthony playing on his 3DS.

"Why did you wanna know?", Ian suddenly asks.

"Not gonna tell you now, bitch.", Anthony answers annoyed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Another ten minutes pass in complete silence. Ian peeks over his book, watching Anthony closely. His tongue is sticking out slightly, his eyes narrows, Zelda music playing quietly in the background. Looks like he is very much concentrated right now, maybe a boss fight even. Okay. Time to mess with his boyfriend.

Ian puts his book aside and does not move for at least 10 seconds, his eyes focused on Anthony. When he is sure that Anthony is still occupied with his game, he rearranges his position so he kneels on the couch now. And then he leaps forward, grabbing the small console, throwing it onto the rug in front the couch and then he is on Anthony.

"IAN! I WAS FUCKING FINALLY WINNING!", Anthony screams in rage, but is silenced by Ian's lips on his. "Stop it!" He pushes Ian back with all force. "I am still mad!"

"For what?"

"For your stupid answer earlier!" Antony huffs. "You can be an incredible pain in the ass sometimes. I was trying to get your attention and create a certain mood, you dickhead."

Ian simply grins. He loves pissed Anthony. Well, not really pissed, but annoyed, offended. His brows always furrow in that adorable kind of way, and his lips create a thing line. He always loves cheering him up at such moments. And he always succeeds. Anthony is quite aware of that, that's why he pretends to be offended for a longer period of time, although he isn't anymore. Ian can already see a small smile playing around his boyfriend's lips. He feels a little bit guilty for giving Anthony such a smartass answer, but that's just how he rolls. He loves sarcasm and irony too much to just act normal. Anthony should know that by now.

"Mood? What kind of mood?", Ian asks in his most innocent voice.

"You know exactly what mood a mean."

Ian cocks his head.

"Tickle mood?"

He doesn't wait for an answer but attacks Anthony right away, poking into his sides and belly, earning screams and laughs from the other man.

"Stop! Oh my God! Stop! I can't breathe!"

"What? Am I doing something?" Ian halts for a few seconds, letting Anthony catch his breath again. "I don't think so." Only seconds later he continues the tickle torture.

"IAN! STOP!"

"I am doing nothing! Literally!" Ian is a pro at lying. His voice is dead serious, he even manages to sounds confused and worried. "Seriously, babe, you sound like someone who is being tickled or tortured in some horrible way."

"STOP! PLEASE!" Anthony tries to block Ian's attacks but fails somehow. Ian is fast and sly, his fingers poking him from various directions, there is no way he is getting out of this alive. His only chance to survive this is…

"I'LL TRADE YOU! PLEASE! I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL!"

Ian halts at once, yet still straddling his boyfriend and holding onto his wrists, so he can't move around too much.

"I am listening."

"If you stop…I'll…suck you off.", Anthony pants.

"Well, that's not a fair bargain. I get so much out of tickling you. Sucking me off… doesn't even come close to that. Making you laugh gives me such great satisfaction. I don't think you can offer me anything that will top that."

Ian leans down, suddenly very serious now, his eyes piercing into Anthony's soul, lips hovering over his.

"You took away so much from me that night.", he says in a low and raspy voice. "Withheld physical contact that I love and adore so much. Blindfolded me. Teased me. Used me." He runs his tongue slowly and seductively over Anthony's upper lip. "Fucked me up entirely."

"I… I… I am sorry.", Anthony breathes, his voice hoarse and longing.

Ian moves his hips, grinding up against the taller man's crotch, making him hiss and inhale sharply.

"You want that?"

Anthony simply nods, obviously not able to form words right now.

"You want to fuck me again?"

Another nod, eyes pleading, begging for more. More friction. More touches. More… anything. Anything is fine. This tickle torture turned into real torture really quickly, and Ian is enjoying every single second of it. Seeing his boyfriend suffer, so helpless, longing for his touch.

"I know I said that I want strawberries and whipped cream and all that lovey-dovey stuff for our next love session. But seeing you like this… helpless… submissive…" Ian pauses and closes the space between their lips in one swift movement, pressing his lips forcefully and wildly against Anthony's now. "I would love to see more of that.", he adds after breaking the kiss for air.

"I'll… I'll do anything… to make up for that night." Still bargaining. Sounding guilty as fuck.

"I hope so, Anthony. For your sake.", Ian answers, straightening up and letting go of Anthony's wrists. He gets up and starts waling toward their shared bed. "What are you doing now?"

Anthony first stares in awe, but then closes his eyes and smirks.

"I am drawing a pentagram on the floor to summon the Gods of the underground so I can sell my soul and dick to a smart-ass motherfucker."

"Good answer."

Anthony gets up and follows Ian to the bedroom.


	30. Pathetic - fluff

**Title: Pathetic**

 **Word count: 555**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by anon. Sick Ian. Caring Anthony? Having a little fun with the Smosh Boys. Hope you like this, anon! :D If not, I am willing to write another one. Sick Smosh Boys are fun to write! XD**

"Ian? Are you here?"

Entering his apartment. Placing the groceries on the kitchen counter. Walking into the bedroom.

"Ugh…"

Moaning. Painful. Exhausted. Sounding not healthy at all.

"What happened to you?"

Going over to the bed, sitting down next to his sprawled out lover. Ian lying on his belly, trying not to move.

"Sick."

"Not again. You were sick just a few weeks ago! What happened?"

Anthony bringing up a hand to Ian's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"You're sweating. But no fever. Hm. Must be something else. How do you feel?"

"Not good."

"I can see that."

Anthony spotting a trash can, picking it up and placing it right next to the bed.

"Just in case you need to… you know."

Ian gagging slightly.

"Thanks."

Anthony pouting sadly, worrying about his boyfriend.

"Guess, we'll have to cancel dinner plans?"

Ian nodding, sighing deeply.

"Sorry."

"That's alright." Combing gently through Ian's hair. "I'll leave you alone now. Sleep, babe. I'm gonna make you a tea later, okay?"

Ian nodding again, smaller movements this time, rolling around slowly, facing away from Anthony now, cuddling up in his blanket, covering almost his entire face. Silent moaning. Groaning. Panting.

Anthony cringing. Walking back to the kitchen, filling the electric kettle with water and switching it on. Opening the fridge, looking for something edible. Halting. Jaw dropping open. Eyes narrowing. Fist clenching.

"IAN YOU SON OF A GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Ian flinching. Hiding even more under his blanket.

Anthony storming inside the bedroom. Grabbing the blanket and pulling it forcefully away, revealing his sneaky little son of a bitch boyfriend. Crouching. Actually smirking.

"YOU ATE THE ENTIRE WHITE CHOCOLATE CAKE I MADE FOR OUR DINNER LATER WITH MARI AND SOHINKI!"

"Yup."

Annoyed, frustrated and angry groaning.

"You are pathetic, you know that?"

"Yup."

Ian sitting up, kneeling in front of his boyfriend now. Big puppy dog eyes. Big ocean blue puppy dog eyes. Big ocean blue guilty puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry?"

Anthony sighing deeply, shaking his head and facepalming.

"What do I do with you?"

Ian shrugging. Making even bigger and cuter puppy dog eyes. A small pout on his face. Lip actually quivering.

"Love me?"

Anthony suppressing a smile, failing. Smiling gently at his boyfriend. Leaping on the bed. Tackling him, pinning him down to the bed. Nuzzling his face. Slumping down next to him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks. A tender kiss on the lips. Licking his own lips.

"Mmmhh. Delicious."

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna eat me. I ate the cake. Doesn't make me a cake myself."

Anthony smirking.

"You sure taste like one."

Brushing his against Ian's lovingly.

"Do you feel better?"

"Not really."

Anthony reaching over and picking up the blanket. Covering them both. Ian snuggling up to his boyfriend. Anthony tightening his embrace.

"Gotta make it up to me later. When you're better."

"I know." Ian looking up at his boyfriend. "What do you want me to do?" Half-closed eyes. Lips parted.

Anthony knowing exactly what kind of game Ian is playing right now. Not falling for it.

"Re-bake the cake."

"WHAT? I don't know how to do that!"

"Not my problem. You mess up. You clean up."

"Oh…Okay."

Anthony chuckling.

"And _after that_ – you can blow me."


	31. Prophecy - angstAU

**Title: Prophecy**

 **Word count: 386**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by anon. Mystery. AU. Two men meet. They see something they've never seen before.**

Meeting him was the biggest coincidence in his life. Falling in love with him is destiny.

His eyes were clear blue. Ocean blue. Sky blue. Staring into his school. It took him only a moment. A blink of an eye and Anthony was lost. Falling. Endlessly. Eternally. Deeper and deeper down those beautiful gorgeous blue eyes.

And then the beauty ends. He stops falling. Surrounded by darkness. Nothing. He is standing in the middle of nothing. Suddenly a faint light from somewhere far away. He walks towards it. He's getting closer. The light is getting bigger, brighter. Shining at him. Spreading its rays everywhere. Lightening up the darkness. He covers his eyes with his hand, but keeps on walking. Faster now. Running. Closer. He's almost there.

The light is warm, it embraces him. He feels safe, loved. Warmer. It's getting warmer. A hissing sound and he gasps in pain. It singed his skin. The warm, trustful light. It's betraying him. It's burning him alive. He scans the area for a shadow spot. Nothing. Everything is covered in light. And then he starts running into the opposite direction. Away from it. Away from the deceiving warmth. He's hurting. He's in pain.

A low rumble. The ground is shaking slightly at first, then stronger and wilder. And then hell breaks lose. The ground breaks open, revealing steaming burning red lava. Rocks and ground parts are floating all around him. Dead. Everything is dead. Nothing lives. Everything is dying.

His skin is heating up fast. Hissing sounds everywhere. He is being burned alive. The heat reaches his insides. His lungs. He can't speak. He can't breathe. Suffocating. No air. Hurting. So much pain. He's falling to his knees, expecting to hit ground.

However, he is falling yet again. Falling. Endlessly. Eternally. Deeper and deeper down those beautiful gorgeous blue eyes. He feels betrayed. He feels deceived. By the one he loves. Why would he show him something so horrible?

"Anthony?"

He zooms in fast and with a sudden jolt back into reality.

"That's your name, right?", the man in front of him asks, staring curiously at him.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ian."

Meeting him was the biggest coincidence in his life. Falling in love with him is destiny. Saving him will be his mission.


	32. Best Feeling - fluff

**Title: Best Feeling – fluff**

 **Word count: 405**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by anon. Falling asleep on top of each other.**

It was the best feeling ever.

They were watching a movie. It said action-packed in the Netflix description, which sounded promising, and that's why Anthony had hit the play button in the end. About 30 minutes into the movie the only oh-so-praised action was some guy driving his car into a house. But Anthony grew to like it and he kinda was curious how the hero would solve his missions. Ian, however, was not a fan. Not at all. Yet, he didn't want to leave Anthony. He was cuddled up against Anthony, his head resting on his chest, his legs cocked, his arms crossed. Anthony's arm was resting on the top of the back rest of the couch, feet on the coffee table. He didn't mind the position, he was comfortable enough. And also, he liked having Ian close to him. It gave him a feeling of being loved and needed.

Another 20 minutes later and Ian hadn't moved an inch. Which was odd, because normally Ian would change his sitting position every 5 to 10 minutes, driving Antony crazy. So, Anthony decided to check what was going on and moved his head slightly to take a peek. He had to suppress a chuckle at the sight he got. Ian's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and he was snoring quietly. Anthony relaxed more into the couch cushions, and Ian's body moved more and more onto his. He let his body fall to the side and pulled his sleeping boyfriend on top of him. Ian had always been a good sleeper.

And so he was lying, fast asleep, his head on his arms, on Anthony who had draped his arms around the smaller man. He listened to his boyfriend breathing softly in his sleep. He seemed to be so relaxed and comfortable. Anthony reached for the remote and muted the TV. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Ian's body on his.

This was it. This was happiness. Bliss. Joy. Love. It spread throughout Anthony's complete body, a warm and pleasant feeling was rushing through his veins. His head lolled to his side. The darkness he was staring into began to fade away. All he felt was Ian warming him, like a soft blanket. Anthony's fingers twitched slightly, only barely being aware of tugging on Ian's shirt, as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It was the best feeling ever.


	33. Safe Place - angst

**Title: Safe place**

 **Word count: 950**

 **Warning: a but smutty, rated R**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by anon. Stuck in an elevator. Somehow this evolved into a sequel to GUH. Written in my usual drabble style. Enjoy.**

Stomping down the hallway. Furious. Angry. Raging.

Ian trying to keep up.

"Anthony, wait up!"

Not stopping. Walking on. Faster now. Heading for the elevator. Hitting that button forcefully.

"Anthony!"

Not turning around. Facing the metal doors of the elevator. Waiting for it to arrive. Not fast enough.

"Jeez, man, what's the rush?"

Not answering. Fuming silently.

The 'bing' of the elevator arriving, making Ian startle. Both getting on to it, Anthony first then Ian. Doors closing. Anthony hitting the penthouse button violently again.

"Anthony. Can you please talk to me?"

Not looking at Ian. Ignoring him completely. Not being able to speak out his thoughts at all. Swallowing a huge lump in his throat.

"Anthony, if you don't start talking, I'm gonna-"

Jerking. Lights going out. Lights coming back on. Elevator not moving at all.

"Oh, what the fuck?"

"Guess, we're stuck."

First time Anthony actually speaking words. Walking over to the speaker and calling for help.

"Someone's gonna come. We gotta stay put, though. They don't know how long it's gonna take."

Anthony's voice calm but still sounding a bit pissed. Or hurt? Ian not being able to guess his friend's mood at all.

"Well, that's kind of not so bad. Now you can finally tell me, what the fuck has been going on!"

Exhaling deeply. Anthony turning around, staring at his boyfriend.

"I don't know. Okay?" Calm.

"WHAT?" Surprised. Eyes widen. Upset. "You've been giving me silent treatment all day long and you don't even know why?"

Anthony avoiding Ian's eyes now, looking at his shows, leaning against the wall of the small elevator compartment.

"She was there today." Voice low. Sad even. "You were completely occupied with her all day long. Didn't pay a lot of attention to me."

"Anthony…" Ian trying not to break into full-on rage mode, keeping his voice steady. "You were the one to tell me to do that. Remember? You didn't want us to come out. You wanted me to write nonsense stuff on her insta pics and what-not. You wanted me to date her. And now what – did you suddenly change your mind?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"Well, fucking get ahold of yourself, Anthony! I cannot split up into two persons. I cannot be with you and her at the same time! You need to choose!"

"I know." Voice so quiet now, Ian almost not being able to hear Anthony's words.

"Then what do you want me to do? Huh? 'Cause frankly speaking, Anthony, I am not going to decide this. I have made my decision a long time ago. You know that. I chose you! I am not the one with commitment issues. I love you. And I am sealing every single emotion I have for you away right now. I am betraying myself for you, Anthony! I am doing this for YOU!"

Screaming out his last words. Full-on rage mode engaged.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't take your moods, and your shitty excuses why I can't hold your hand or kiss you… why you won't let me love you. It hurts. I have to get involved with a person, a really sweet girl by the way, and in the end, I am just leading her on! I don't want to be that kind of guy, Anthony! I don't want to be a cheating and lying asshole! But you have turned me into one! And I am sick of it. I won't do-"

Suddenly silenced by Anthony's lips pressing onto his. Soft and gentle at first. Then fiercer, wilder. Ian leaning into the kiss, unintentionally, but not being able to resist the other man. Too strong feelings. Controlling him. Taking over him. Digging his fingers now into Anthony's back, gripping his shirt tightly.

Breaking the kiss. In need of air. Panting heavily, both of them.

"I swear to God, Anthony… If this is just a one-time-thing…"

"It's not. I want this to be real." Anthony gazing into Ian's ice blue gems. "I want us."

"I don't believe you, Anthony. I'm sorry. I have heard you say that so many times already. How can I be sure you mean it this time?"

Anthony kissing Ian again. Passion. Lust. Longing. Feeling Ian's jeans tighten. Groping his crotch, massaging him right through the fabric. Ian moaning, groaning at this sensation.

"Anthony… please…" Begging. Pleading. Not here. Not now.

More friction. Unzipping Ian's pants. Reaching inside. Wrapping his hand around Ian's hard-on, jerking him off. Ian coming hard and long into his briefs.

"Why… Anthony…"

Jerking. Lights going out. Lights coming back on. Elevator starting to move again.

Ian zipping up his pants. Avoiding Anthony's eyes. Not sure about this at all. Suddenly feeling Anthony's fingers on his chin, making him look up. So close to him. Chest to chest. Close to his face. Lips almost touching. Intertwining their hands. Brushing his head softly against Ian's.

"I wanna be with you, Ian." Embracing him. "I love you."

Ian closing his eyes. Burying his face in Anthony's chest. Silent tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I've waited so long for you to say that."

Yet another 'bing' sound. Ian flinching slightly. Both of them about to step out of their little and safe room, their safe place for a small period of time, hidden from the outside world, full of hidden kisses and secretive touches, whispered love confessions and heartfelt promises. Out into the real world. Ian looking at Anthony questioningly. Wondering what he will do next.

Anthony taking Ian's hand into his. Not letting go. Smiling at him. Pecking his cheek. Ian's eyes widening yet again. Starting to smile gently back at Anthony.

"Let's go."

Exiting the elevator together. Hand in hand.


	34. Shriek - fluff

**Title: Shriek – fluff**

 **Word count: 561**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by anon. Spider attacking Ian! It is known that Ian has arachnophobia. It is known.**

Anthony relaxing on the couch, playing Super Smash Bros on his Nintendo 3DS. Leaning more into the cushions. Putting his feet up, getting comfy.

SHRIEK!

Anthony jumping fiercely at hearing this sudden scared and high-pitched scream. His 3DS flying out of his hand, dropping to the ground, luckily a rug softening its fall.

"Ian?"

Ian walking quite quickly, only a towel around his waist, into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"There was a shriek."

Ian snorting.

"Definitely not a shriek!"

"I'm pretty sure it was one."

Anthony picking up his 3DS, sitting up a bit, getting comfy again. Focusing on his game once more.

Two minutes pass in complete silence.

"Anthony?"

"JEEZ!" Flinching. Again. "Could you stop scaring the fuck out of me?"

"Where's the vacuum?" Crouching right next to the couch now. Watching Anthony. Ignoring his boyfriend's complaint completely.

"You wanna vacuum now?" Anthony looking Ian up and down. "Just in a towel?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Straightening up again. "I just… wanna get rid of something."

"Closet. Hallway. Front door." Giving short directions since the Smash fight is really intense.

"Kay."

Anthony hearing Ian's bare footsteps on the laminate floor. Door to the closet being opened. Rummaging. Something falling.

"Goddammit!"

Door to closet closing. Ian carrying the vacuum, walking past Anthony.

Anthony getting curious now. Pausing the game. Getting up. Following his boyfriend into the bathroom. Watching Ian pulling out the cord and plugging in the vacuum. Opening the bathroom door carefully. Entering the bathroom. Slowly. One step at a time.

 _What the hell?_

Approaching Ian from behind. Quiet. Careful. Peeking inside the bathroom. Ian holding the vacuum cleaner tube with both hands. Creeping up to the bathtub.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

SHRIEK!

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, ANTHONY!"

Anthony trying to hide a grin.

"Dude…" Looking inside the bathtub. "Seriously?"

"Anthony, I swear, if you even so much as show the slightest hint of a smile, I swear I will beat the living hell out of you with that vacuum."

Anthony pressing his hand hard onto his lips now, covering his mouth. Eyes shut tightly. Tears forming in the corners. His upper body jerking. Mufflled noises.

Ian glaring at him. Turning on the vacuum. The loud noise drowning Anthony's laughing fit. Ian moving the tube toward the tiny spider. Fleeing all of a sudden. Crawling up the bathtub wall towards Ian.

SHRIEK!

"FUCK!"

Anthony pressing the "OFF" button on the vacuum.

"You are such a pussy."

Ian dropping the tube hard to the ground.

"Fuck that shit!"

"Want my help?"

Anthony coming closer, taking his slightly shaken up boyfriend into his arms, pressing his lips against his temple.

"I just wanted to take a quick shower." Whiny voice. Scared maybe? Actually terrified?

"Ian…you're trembling." Anthony suddenly all serious. "I'll take care of that."

Anthony turning around, facing the bathtub. Reaching inside. Grabbing something. Walking out of the room very quickly. Opening a window. Throwing the spider outside. Going back to check on his boyfriend.

"It's gone."

"Thank you." Low voice. A slight embarrassed blush visible on his cheeks.

"You're welcome." Placing his fingers on Ian's chin, pulling it up. Ian meeting Anthony's eyes. Gentle kiss. "Now take that shower. And then come to bed. Gotta calm you down a bit."

Smirking. Smacking Ian's ass.

SHRIEK!

Anthony shaking his head.

"I'd rather hear you moan."


	35. Meh - fluff

**Title: Meh – fluff**

 **Word count: 415**

 **Author's Notes: Lazy day. Ian is bored.**

Lying on the couch. Eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling. TV running in the background. Some music channel. Not really listening. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, clearly audibly.

"Ian."

"What?"

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Meh."

Anthony stopping the editing process on his laptop, standing up from the dining table and walking over to his boyfriend.

"Meh? What kind of an answer is that supposed to be?"

Leaning against the back rest of the couch, watching Ian closely.

"Meh is meh. It means I could be doing something but I choose not to."

"So, what could you be doing then? Or, no, let me rephrase that – what SHOULD you be doing then?"

"Editing. Smosh Is Bored video. Writing a script. Planning our next lunchtime."

"There you go! Why don't you do that?"

"Meh."

Anthony inhaling through his nose, his lips a thin line.

"What do you want to do then? Lie around all day doing nothing?"

"Yup."

"So, basically, you will be doing nothing but procrastinating?"

"Yup."

Anthony rolling his eyes, going back to his work.

A few minutes pass.

 _Took a pill in Ibiza_ playing on the music channel. Ian silently humming along. Louder. Starting to sing along.

" _I'm living out in LA, I drive a sports car just to prove I'm real big baller cause I made a million dollars and I spent it on girls and shoes-"_

"No, you don't."

Deciding Anthony's statement is not worthy enough of a sarcastic comment. Instead, tapping his foot along to the rhythm. Sitting up. Looking over cheekily to his boyfriend, very much focused on his work. Standing up, shaking his hips slightly, approaching his boyfriend.

Anthony having spotted him out from the corner of his eye.

"I see you've decided to get up finally."

Ian cupping Anthony's face, making his head turn. Looking at each other. Ian smiling, taking Anthony's hand, pulling him up into a standing position. Still shaking his hips along to his shoulders, swaying from side to side. Dancing to the pleasant lounge song.

"Dance with me, Anthony."

Anthony throwing his head back, laughing heartily. Slinging his arms around Ian's hips, joining his soft movements.

"You really don't want to work today."

Ian shaking his head slowly, still not losing his rhythm, biting down on his lower lip.

"Okay. You win. I'm in. Lazy day."

Ian smirking.

"But tomorrow, we both gotta work, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry, Anthony." Kissing his lover wildly. "I'm gonna make you work later."


	36. Miss You The Most - fluffangst

**Title: Miss You The Most – fluff**

 **Word count: 890**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by anon. A serious talk at night. I made them fetus!Ianthony, hope that's okay. ^^**

"I'm done with that shit!", Ian yells angrily and throws his controller across the room. Fortunately it lands on the bed, so it doesn't break in two.

"You're just pissed because you died again!"

"Yes, I am!" Ian scoffs. "Why can't we play something else? You know I suck at platformers!"

Anthony pauses the game and lays down his own controller.

"We could play… Mario Kart?"

"Maybe later. Can we go outside? Just for a few minutes? I need some fresh air."

The taller boy nods, smiling. They exit Anthony's room, and walk outside of the house. They decide to stroll down the street to the playground, which is not far away.

"I'd love to play a game where I don't die every fucking five seconds.", Ian begins their chat. "Mario Kart is fine, but it gets boring after a while."

"Well, we could always play Pokemon.", Anthony replies, hands stuck in his hoodie pockets.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They walk alongside each other in silence until they reach the playground. They sit down on the swings and breathe in the fresh and cool night air.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… you know… like… Do you think about dying?"

"Not really, no. Why? Do you?"

"Sometimes. Not intentionally, but it happens from time to time. And then I get all shivery and my stomach churns. So, I try not to think about it."

"Are you scared of dying?"

"Yes! Aren't you?", Ian exclaims, a slight hint of fear and nervousness ringing in his voice.

"No, why should I? I can't control it anyway. So, why bother?"

"Yes, I know that death is inevitable. Still… I don't like the thought of losing everything, and leaving everyone I love behind."

Anthony doesn't respond to that but stares to the ground, digging a small hole in the sand with his feet and getting his white sneakers dirty.

"Do you know what you're gonna do after high school?", he asks, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. I got some ideas. Maybe something with sports. Or computers. And you?", Ian asks back.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet. I got some ideas, but nothing concrete."

A moment of silence and peace falls between them. Ian takes a deep breath. They are alone. No one can hear them. No one can see them. If not now, when?

"Anthony?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Anthony flinches so abruptly that he almost falls off the swing.

"Girlfriend? No! Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Oh. Okay. I thought…" He pauses. "Never mind."

"Why?", Ian asks on.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you have one?"

"I don't know. You gotta ask the girls that question. Maybe there's something unlikable about me."

Ian smiles at his friend, gentle and loving.

"They would be really stupid if they thought that. You are very likable, Anthony."

"Yeah, right. I make you play games you suck at." He snickers.

"If it's just that, I can live with dying."

Ian chuckles and jumps off the swing. He takes a few steps before stopping again. He looks over his shoulder. Anthony cannot really tell if he's smiling or being serious since it's already nighttime and the dim lit playground is not helpful either. Also, Ian has pulled the hood of his sweater over his head. Some of his bangs are visible, though, covering his eyes.

"I'd miss you the most."

Anthony looks at Ian curiously, not understanding quite what he is trying to say.

"Come on, let's go back."

Anthony gets up and joins Ian. Together they walk back to his house. Each of them has his hands stuffed inside their hoodie pockets. They leave a bit of space between them. Not a single word is spoken.

" _I'd miss you the most."_

The words keep ringing in Anthony's head. When would Ian miss him? After high school? Is he planning to leave Sacramento? Is going away to some outer-state college? Miss him how? When? Why?

When they arrive at the house, they take a few snacks to Anthony's room, getting comfortable. Anthony lies on his bed while Ian has plopped down right in front of it, each boy on his Gameboy playing Pokemon.

"Dude, I just caught Articuno!", Ian shouts excitedly after an hour has passed.

"Awesome!" Anthony lays down his console and looks down to check out Ian's success. "That's so cool!"

Their heads brush against each other, just for a second. Ian blushes when he feels Anthony's hair tickling his cheek.

 _I'd miss you the most. Ever minute. Every hour. Though, I don't know if time exists after death. I'd miss looking at your face. Your eyes. Your lips. Your beautiful smile that brightens my days. I'd miss running my fingers through your soft hair, messing it up and making you mad. I'd miss being with you, holding your hand, our shoulders touching. I'd miss our embraces and hugs, our times spent on the couch, cuddled up in a blanket, you resting your head against mine, an arm around my body._

Anthony backs away again and focuses on his game. Ian lets out the breath he has been holding in until now. Stupid. He is being stupid. Miss you. Yeah, right. There is nothing to miss really. After all…You cannot miss something that's never gonna happen, right?


	37. Home - fluff

**Title: Home - fluff**

 **Word count:945;**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by carlitagt. Dinner at the Padilla's. Fetus!Ianthony, cause I really love writing them. Maybe AU? Not sure. High school Ianthony.**

Anthony's hand on his thigh is the only thing keeping Ian alive right now.

The dinner started off really well. Anthony's mother made three different kinds of pizza, and since Ian was starving, he dug in, taking a slice of every pizza and eating away cheerfully. Anthony was beaming at him and his parents throughout the whole meal, smiling and telling his mother about Ian's accomplishments. Ian was thankful for that since he was quite occupied with enjoying the delicious food.

However, about 40 minutes into dinner, his stomach started revolting. He stopped eating at once, putting down the last bite of his peperoni pizza on the plate and massaging his belly slightly, unnoticed by everyone. A few minutes later Anthony put his hand on Ian's thigh, squeezing it gently and lovingly.

It's the only thing Ian can concentrate on. He tries to sit still, although a weird kind of sickness starts rising in him. He burps silently, putting a hand in front of his mouth. Nobody has noticed, though, because Anthony's parents are talking about their trip to Italy last year. More food talk. Great.

Pizza. Spaghetti. Antipasti. Ice cream. Back to pizza. Crabs. Lobster. And pizza again.

Ian cannot hold the nausea in any longer. He stands up, a bit too abruptly, making everyone jump slightly, and excuses himself to the bathroom. He forces himself not to break into a run, instead, he walks quickly into the direction of the guest restroom. Once inside, he empties his stomach into the toilet bowl. Retching and gagging sounds fill the small room, and it doesn't look like it's about to stop any time soon.

He is kneeling in front the bowl, his chin resting on the rim, enjoying the coolness. He's pretty sure that Anthony's mother is a pro at cleaning, since a heavy cleaning agents odor lies in the air. He groans in pain, feeling that he is about to vomit once again. He's not sure how long he's been locked in here, it must have been a while, though, because suddenly he hears a gentle knock at the door.

"Ian? Are you okay?"

Oh, God. Anthony. His mother. The food. Oh, God. First impressions matter. Always. Not matter what anyone else says. Oh, God. The pizza. It was so tasty. Oh, God. Better not to think about food again. Ian dry-heaves.

"Ian! Please let me in!"

"It's open.", Ian croaks in response and watches Anthony enter the room, a shocked and worried expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Whiny voice. "I really liked the pizza. Don't tell your mother, please, Anthony. I really enjoyed dinner. Your parents are so nice." A strange feeling rising again. Ian leans over the bowl once again. Retching sound. Nothing comes out.

"I'm so sorry, Ian.", Anthony says while holding Ian's hair back, rubbing his back softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I have ruined dinner."

Anthony takes a clean glass which stands next to the sink and fills it with ice cold water.

"Here. Drink. It'll help."

Ian whispers a "Thank you." and chugs the water.

"Better?"

"I'm not sure."

Maybe it's the sickness. Maybe it's Anthony's way of worrying and taking care of him. Ian's dwelling up, his eyes watering, his vision becoming blurry. He crawls away from the bowl, leaning against the bathroom wall. Wanting to hide his tears, he bents his legs, rests his arms on his knees and lets his head fall into the space between his knees and chest.

"I'm really sorry, Anthony. I'm fucking everything up. I wanted to make a good first impression. I'm sorry-"

"Ian, stop it. It's not your fault! I'm not mad and neither are my parents. So, stop with the guilt, okay?"

He comes closer, sitting down next to his boyfriend, slinging an arm around him and pulling him closer. They stay like this for a while, and Ian slowly loses the urge to vomit again. His stomach seems to have calmed down. He leans more into Anthony's embrace, enjoying their closeness. Anthony combs gently through Ian's long hair, his other hand entangled with Ian's, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

"I think I'm better.", Ian mutters.

"I'm glad." Anthony places a kiss on Ian's forehead. "Nope. Taking that back. You are not better. You are burning up."

"What?" Ian looks up at his boyfriend curiously.

"Yes, you are definitely hot." He confirms his prior statement by laying his palm on Ian's forehead. "I am taking you home. You have a fever. You've been throwing up. You are not just having food poisoning. This is something else."

"But, nobody is home...", Ian exclaims, terrified, his voice suddenly ringing with panic. He is immediately interrupted by Anthony, though.

"Then you're staying here. I'll talk to my parents. It's gonna be fine."

Ian's scared face changes back to normal and he nods, hiding a small smile. He doesn't resist when Anthony helps him up, leads him to his bedroom, gives him his favorite hoodie and orders him to lie down. Just in case, he puts a trash can near the bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna make you a cup of tea."

"Okay."

"Good." Another gentle kiss, this time on Ian's lips. "Rest now." And with that Anthony leaves the room.

Ian pulls the hood of Anthony's sweater over his head and snuggles up into Anthony's blanket. He is surrounded by Anthony's sweet scent. Emotions overwhelm him, a feeling of safety and love warms his heart. He closes his eyes, a content smile on his lips. For the first time in what feels like forever, he feels safe and loved. He feels home.

Anthony is home.


	38. Not Loud Enough - NC17angst

**Title: Not Loud Enough**

 **Word count: 770**

 **Warning: NC17, sexual content**

 **Author's Notes: prompt by… ME actually! :D This is sub!Ian AF and douchebag!Anthony AF. Enjoy.**

Sometimes the music couldn't be loud enough.

Ian was lying on his couch, music playing blood-curlingly loud in the background, numbing his thoughts. He had decided two songs earlier that it definitely wasn't loud enough, however, he had to think of his stupid neighbors. It was roughly around 10 pm right now, most people had gone to bed. Ian wasn't sleeping, well, at least not yet. He wasn't allowed to. He had to wait until Anthony would show up, which should be any minute now. He had stayed longer in the office and then went out for dinner with his new girlfriend.

They both had a deal.

So, Ian waited. When he had come home from work, he had taken a shower and had eaten a little bit, just to keep himself occupied. At 9:30 pm he had done all of his chores, like cleaning his apartment, changing the sheets and preparing his breakfast for tomorrow. And then, he had lain down on the couch, at first zapping through the TV channels. Since nothing had been interesting enough, he had switched it off and had put on some music.

"IAN!"

Anthony's voice seemed like it was coming from somewhere far away. Ian sat up abruptly and watched as the taller man quickly walked over to his stereo and turned down the volume.

"Dude! Way too loud!", he complained, finally being able to talk in a normal voice. "I've been knocking on your fucking door for five minutes! I had to go down to the cellar and get your emergency key."

He held out a small silver key to Ian, who took it, walked to the hallway and dropped it in one of the many drawers.

"Sorry. I was just in the mood for music."

"But does it have to be so fucking loud?", Anthony asked back. He took off his black leather jacket and threw it on the couch.

Ian approached him slowly, hands hiding in his jeans pockets, looking down.

"What do you wanna do?" Low voice. Submissive.

"I don't have a lot of time. I told her that I'd be back."

Anthony leaned against an empty spot on the apartment wall and unzipped his pants. Ian's feet moved on their own, coming closer until he was standing opposite of Anthony. He pondered on whether to kiss him, but decided against that. Anthony seemed to be in quite a hurry, so he knelt down instead, cupping Anthony through his jeans and massaging him slowly to make him hard. He looked up, their eyes met, and Ian smiled seductively.

"Ian, speed it up. I gotta be back in 20."

Usually, Anthony liked being treated with care, loved the looks Ian would shoot him once in a while, enjoyed their skin-to-skin contact, the heat and friction their bodies created, the loud moans, Ian's whispered pleadings under his breath, the closeness, the intimacy. Apparently, that was not the case tonight. Tonight, Anthony wanted to come, badly, all over him.

Ian stopped the caressing immediately, slid down Anthony's pants a bit and took out his throbbing hard cock. He began sucking at once, then licking the other man's length from the base to its tip, before swallowing him whole and allowing Anthony to fuck his mouth, hard and fast. It didn't take long for the taller man to come, a few quick thrusts and Ian's mouth was filled with Anthony's cum. He was always expected to swallow, that was the deal.

However, tonight, Ian didn't want to. He turned his head sideways and spit out Anthony's juice.

"What the fuck, man?", Anthony complained, pulling up his pants.

Ian didn't answer, not a single word came over his lips. Instead, he stood up, walked over to his stereo and turned the volume up all the way, until there was nothing but music and noise and drums and e-guitars. He did all this while watching Anthony closely, staring, glaring into his dark brown eyes. The other man just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide, an expression of pure disbelief visible on his face. He was trying to say something, his lips mouthed the words "IAN!" over and over again, but the music was too loud to let Anthony's voice be heard.

At one point, Ian slumped down on the couch and lay down. If it hadn't been for Anthony getting his jacket from the couch, Ian wouldn't have realized that Anthony was leaving while shouting, screaming, raging over Ian's strange behavior. Ian couldn't hear it. He didn't want to hear it. The music was too loud.

And still the music was not loud enough.


	39. The Slap - NC17

**Title: The Slap**

 **Word count: 1.355**

 **Warning: This is sub!Ian AF and dom!Anthony AF. Smut. Secks. Graphic sexual content.**

 **Author's Notes: Inspired by the newest Smosh video. PWP, yet this is not a part of the PWP-series. NSFW. Ian's POV. 1st person, whaaaaat?**

You slapped me. Not that hard, but I can still feel your hand on my skin. It's burning me alive from the inside. It's like a mark I'm wearing now. You marked me. I want to show you so much how badly I want to be yours. I want to be claimed, time and time again. Over and over. Until I am entirely yours, with body and soul. I have to find a way to make you see.

I find you changing your clothes in the dressing room. We are alone. I enter the room and shut the door behind me, turning the key around. I've captured you. You cannot escape me now. I approach you from behind, you turn around and shoot me a smile. My skin prickles at that sight. This is what your smile does to me. I am a complete and utter mess.

"Nice shoot.", you say and pull out a shirt from your locker. "Noah sure has some crazy ideas!"

"Yeah, it sure was something else.", I answer, not being able to move.

You take off your shirt, showing off your perfect body, though you deny it ever so often. To me, you are perfect, and nothing will convince me otherwise. I dare to come closer, my feet move on their own. I am right behind you. I lean forward, my lips next to your ear. I hesitate but just for a moment, and then I say those words that I have been longing to say since that scene a few hours earlier.

"Slap me again."

You whirl around, still bare-chested, and look at me bewildered. Am I being serious? Yes, Anthony, I am. I close the space between our lips and kiss you passionately and wildly, I force my tongue into your sweet mouth and I can taste some peppermint. Chewing some gum, haven't you? I smile into the kiss and press our lips together even more fiercely now. You don't resist, this is not the way we usually do this, but you seem to enjoy it. Your hands entangle themselves in my hair and pull on it, tilting my head back and breaking the kiss. You look deeply into my eyes, I see a fire glimmering in your dark brown eyes as your one hand lets go of my hair and slaps me hard across the face.

It burns. It's painful. Yet, against all odds, it's incredibly arousing.

"Again.", I whisper and you do as I wish.

My cheek is on fire, it tingles like a thousand needles and it hurts. I can see a slight smirk on your face as you lean against the locker and push me down to my knees. I unbuckle your jeans and slide them down a bit. I cup your already hard erection through the thin fabric of your black briefs, massaging and nibbling. You make me stop, taking my chin between your fingers and make me look up into two unfamiliar cocky eyes.

"You want me to slap you again?"

"No.", and I mean it. I just want to caress you now. I want to suck you, hard and fast. I want to taste your juice in my mouth.

"Good. Then don't let me come."

My eyes widen in confusion but you just nod knowingly back at me, a smirk playing around your lips. I free your cock from its restraints and take you into my mouth at once. I lick and suck, I take you in all the way, I let you hit the back of my throat, and I hear you moan out loud. Your hands are on my head, keeping me steady and in place, but also ready to fuck my mouth if needed. I bop my head, sucking hard, covering my teeth with my lips, my saliva all over your hard dick, and I feel you thrusting your hips. I allow it and stay still until your sudden outburst of lust is over and you slow down your pace. I hear you letting out a deep breath as you pull out of my mouth, creating a plop sound. Again your fingers under my chin. I look up at you again. No warning this time. Another slap. Not so hard actually, just a friendly reminder that you can. You can still do that.

"Almost made me come.", you say in a low and dangerous voice. "Stand up and turn around."

I obey your orders, placing my hands on the opposite locker, leaning against it and getting in position. Your chest is pressing tightly against my back while your fingers fidget with my belt and trousers. You shove them down, moisten your fingers and enter my body. I gasp at this sensation, one finger, two fingers, I moan loudly when you scissor them, widening me, preparing me for what's about to come. Three fingers, I inhale sharply, four fingers, I start to wiggle slightly. You tighten your grip on my hip, an unspoken order to keep still and I do. I wanted to be claimed, I wanted to be taken, and that's why I stop moving at once.

You pull out your fingers and all of a sudden I feel empty. I need you inside of me, now, I need you to fill me up with your love and your lust and your desire. Seconds later my wish is granted as you push into me, slow but determining. You don't move for a bit, making sure I am fine, and I smile a little. Dominant, but also loving. Two things that don't seem to go along, but they fit you. That's who you are. And that's why I love you.

Our moaning, grunting and panting fill the locker room, you are thrusting into me, your hips moving at a certain pace. Only during the last moments of our intimate encounter you are pounding harder and faster into my ass, I push back, making you shout out my name and also some curses leave your lips. I can feel my bangs sticking to my forehead, it's hot, so fucking hot, we have steamed up the room it seems, although that's barely possible. Yet the heat is taking over my body, I feel something tensing inside of me while you hit my sweet spot over and over again. A special feeling, a well-known sensation, it's rising, building up, like I'm climbing a mountain, I'm almost there, almost at the top, I am only inches away, and then I hear you scream and I let go. I am at the top, at the peak, at the climax of a fucking gigantic mountain, and I can't feel anything but relief and bliss and satisfaction.

Your fingers have been digging into the sensitive skin on my hips the entire time. When you let go, I suddenly feel cold and lonely. You pull out of me slowly and carefully. I hear you rummaging through your locker and then I feel something fuzzy and soft against my ass cheeks. You clean me up, back first then front. You pull up your pants and lean next to me against the locker, watching me getting dressed again.

"Did I hurt you?" You're still out of breath which makes me chuckle, and you smile back.

"No. I enjoyed that.", I answer. Your hand on my cheek. I touch the spot with my own fingers. "No, it didn't hurt a bit."

"Good, I'm glad. I wasn't sure."

I have tidied up by now, and am combing through my hair with my fingers. I take the place to your right, leaning also now against the locker. Our shoulders are touching. Strange. We always find a way to touch the other one. Speaking of the devil. I sense you coming closer and then you place a tender kiss on my my cheek. The hurt one. The red one. The slapped one.

"Don't make me do that again. I don't like hurting you.", you whisper and I nod in response.

It's fine. I am content with the outcome. This only needed to happen once.

You have claimed me. Now I am yours entirely.


	40. Let's Go - fluff song inspired

**Title: Let's Go - fluff**

 **Word count: 575**

 **Author's Notes: Inspired by Revolverheld – Lass uns gehen. Short fluff drabble.**

I take your hand and lead you outside of the office. I want to go. Let's go. Let's flee from here. From the stress, from the haste, from the concrete buildings surrounding us, from the rushed people, from the pressure and the questions. I don't want to answer them. I can't take this anymore. I feel like I can't breathe. I want out of here. And I want to be with you.

"Anthony! Slow down!"

I don't want to slow down. I want to get out of here, as fast as I can. I want you by my side. You look at me quizzically while I drag you to my car. We get inside, I start the engine and then I just drive. Out of the city. Away from here.

"Where are we going? We have a meeting in about an hour!"

I smile at you knowingly. I love you being all clueless and worried. Yet you don't need to. I am not fine, but I will be soon. I just need a break. I take us to Santa Monica Pier, to the beach, where I can see the ocean. I step outside the car and walk toward the endless sky. I see the horizon, I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"Anthony, are you okay?"

There it is again, that concern in your voice. Everything's fine. I just needed to get out. I needed to be with you. You look at me with raised eyebrows, big blue worried eyes. I take your hand again and stroll with you along the beach. I take off my shoes and feel the wet sand under my feet. I feel free and captured at the same time. Captured by the beauty surrounding me.

"Can you… please let go of my hand, Anthony?"

My smile fades and I look at you with saddened eyes. I don't mean to reveal my devastation, but I fail. And you look at me strangely. I need to act, to do something, to break the tension, to erase your statement from my mind. I want to be with you, I want to enjoy this moment. So, I decided to do the only rational but oh so irrational thing that comes to my mind.

I kiss you.

I expect yelling, and shoving, and scratching, and furious blue eyes glaring at me. Yet instead I feel your hands on my face, a soft and tender touch. You lean into the kiss. I am dumbfounded, my body frozen, rooted to the ground. And at the same time I couldn't be happier right now.

The kiss is a gentle and tender one, just what you would expect from a first kiss. I pull back and open my eyes. You seem confused, but I can detect no anger or rage. I comb through your hair and stare back at you. I'm waiting for something to happen, but you say nothing. You just gaze at me with those blue gems of yours. The sunset has turned your face golden, your eyes shimmering even more than normal. So, I stay silent. I enjoy this moment. I embrace you tightly and just hold you. You don't resist. And we stay like this and watch the sun go down.

I can breathe again. My soul and heart are free again. No concrete buildings. No asphalt. No questions. No rushed people. No pressure. No stress.

I am with you. That's all I wanted.


End file.
